Pokemon: Blaze Of Glory
by Fireblast123
Summary: A trainer with a mysterious past goes on a journey, and finds out how brutal life can be out in the Pokemon World. Story gets better after the first couple of chapters. Chapter 32: The End of a Jorney...The Start of an Adventure! Finished.
1. End of a Nightmare, start of a journey

This is my first story, so no flames please.

I DON'T OWN POKEMON!!!!

With the disclaimer said and done it's time to start the show!!!

* * *

"Here's your first..." "Overconfedince leads to defeat..." "Calling all trainers! CALLING ALL TRAINERS!..." "You're a monster..." "BEHOLD MY GREATEST CREATION XD0022..."

"GAH!...Man, I need to stop eating leftover pizza before bed." Mumbled a drowzy teen.

"Zach! Get down here and get ready to meet Professor Oak!" Yelled a voice from the downstairs kitchen.

"Okay Mom, you don't have to yell!" The teen shouted in a louder voice. He went to his closet and picked out his favorite (and only) clothes, a black hoodie with a silver silhouette of a Magneton, black jeans, and black boots. His long, black hair was spiked up everywhere. Most people think that he keeps on forgetting to brush his hair, but he liked it that way. His pale green eyes still showed that he was half asleep. After getting dressed he ran down the stairs to the bottom floor into the kitchen, where his mom was waiting for him impatiently.

"Zach, I know you have been waiting a while for this-"

"You bet I am! Back when they put that "Pokemon Trainers have to be 16" rule into effect I was pissed, but I held on. For 7 years." Zach mumbled that last part.

His mother looked impatiently at him. "...You done?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Good. Now Zach, please call me every now-and-then to make sure you're alright." His mother said.

Zach knew what was coming."Yes Mom."

"And be sure to wash yourself every chance you get."

"Yes Mom."

"And don't eat anything in the wild."

"Yes Mom."

"And don't catch any vicious Pokemon."

"Yes Mom." Zach stopped listening a while ago. He was thinking about his first Pokemon.

"And Zach?"

"Yes Mom."

"LISTEN TO ME!"

Zach immediatly snapped back to reality."Yes Mom?" He asked, with fear obviously in his voice.

Zach's mother put on a worried expression."Please...Don't let your anger cloud your jugement."

Zach immediatly knew what she was talking about. "Don't worry I'll be fine." He said dully. He walked over to his rucksack, (A simple brown hiking pack.) picked it up and headded to the door. "Call you when I'm in Viridian. Later mom." He opened the door and stepped into the World of Pokemon.

* * *

So how was it? Good, Bad, Short? Remember, no flames! Please R&R

What will his first pokemon be? What is with the dream? Why was his mom most worried about his anger? Find out later on POKEMON: BLAZE OF GLORY!!!


	2. First Pokemon, First Battle

To Hiper Kitty: Thank you for being my first reviewer. You're right Zach's first Pokemon is a fire type, but not Charmander. The title is Blaze of Glory because it sounded cool, no relation to his starter. But thank for the review, hope I'll see more of them from you and more.

I DON'T OWN POKEMON, If i did, All of my Pokemon would be Mew.

* * *

First Pokemon, First Battle!

"Man, I forgot to eat...again." Zach mumbled as he was walking to Oak's lab. He was about three blocks from it, you could see it quite clearly on the hill. Zach, unlike most beginning trainers, already knew what starter he was going to get. "Bulbasaur, here I come." He chuckled to himself. After having to play games for seven years, instead of the actual thing, Zach was the happiest he has been in his life. Which is saying a lot. After a bit of walking he was at the gates to the Oak Reasearch Facility. He pressed a button on a speaker on the gate.

"Hello?" Came the person on the other line.

"Hey Tracey, it's Zach, I'm here for my first Pokemon."

"Already? It's seven A.M.!" Tracey exclaimed over the speaker.

"Yeah, Yeah. Can ya open the gates please?"

"Sure, just a sec...There!"

The gates opened and Zach started climbing up the long flight of stairs to the lab. At the top of the stairs Zach was panting like a Growlithe. "Way...too many...stairs." Zach could barley talk. Tracey opened the door to see a very tired Zach.

"Uhhh...Need some water?"

"No no..." Zach took a deep breath. "I'm good."

"Okay then...Well come on in the Professor's still asleep, but I can do the registration for ya!" Tracey grined. He looked the same as he did seven years ago exept longer hair, and a white lab coat. The two walked into the lab, which had a toon of electrical equipment that only Oak and Tracey knew how to operate. Tracey started to get nervous as they walked to the container with the Starter Pokemon Balls.

"You okay Trace?" Zach asked with his hands behind his head.

"Uhhh...We only have a Charmander. We ran out of starters last month and-"

RING-RING!!!

"Hmm? Who could that be?" Tracy walked over to the phone and started talking with the caller. Zach started glancing around, Pokeballs as far as the eye could see. Suddenly, two small flashes came from a machine next to the phone Tracey was on. He thanked the caller and hung up. He took the two Pokeballs from the machine and pressed their buttons. A small, orange bird and a small green dinosaur-plant-thing came out. Tracey grined and said, "That was Professor Birch and Elm on the phone and they were willing to give me two of their starters. Now Zach, which-"

"Torchic." Zach said nonchallantly.

"You sure you-"

"Yes."

The Torchic was asleep. Tracey looked from Zach, to Torchic, and back to Zach. "Alright, if that's what you want. If you two will come with me please. Zach walked over to Torchic, picked him up, and walked over to a computer with a HUGE screen. By the time Zach came over, Tracey was almost done with the registry. "And...Done!" A Sinnoh Pokedex popped out of a slot in the computer. He grabbed the 'Dex, a few Pokeballs from his lab coat, and handed them to Zach. "Your Pokemon journey starts now, how do you feel?"

"Hungry." Zach mumbled. Some how, Torchic climbed onto Zach's head and started sleeping. Zach didn't seem to mind.

"Did you say goodbye to everyone yet?" Tracey questioned before Zach walked out the door.

Zach thought hard for a second."...Yeah pretty much. See ya later Trace. Say hi and bye to the old man for me." He said before closing the door to the lab. He walked along a dirt path leading to Route 1 untill he saw a shady tree. Torchic was still sleeping on his head. Zach put down his pack and sat against the tree. He was about to doze off untill he heard a cry.

"Pidgey! Pidg!"

Zach looked up to see a Pidgey looking down at him from the tree. "Oh, hey there, wanna battle?" Zach asked the Pidgey. The Tiny Bird Pokemon nodded and flew a few feet away from him in a battle stance. "Alright then." Zach stood up and poked his Torchic. "Hey Torchic, two things. One: I'm your Trainer, and Two: We're in a battle." Zach told his Pokemon. Torchic nodded and jumped off his head, and landed in a battle stance. "Torchic, Focus Energy!" Torchic started to glow red while he was breathing deeply. The Pidgey headded straight for Torchic ata fast speed. "Quick Attack? So weak, Torchic use Ember!" Torchic unleashed his focused attack into small orbs of fire that hit Pidgey in the middle of his attack, knocking him out. "Pokeball, Go!" Zach threw the ball at the burned Pokemon. It hit Pidgey, sucked him in a flash of red light, and started shaking. "Once...Twice...Thrice..."

CLICK

Zach walked up to the full pokeball. My first caught Pokemon...Thanks Torchic." When Zach looked over at the small Pokemon it was fast asleep. Zach smiled and called his pokemon into his Pokeball and headded to Viridian City. Unknown to him, someone was following.

* * *

WHEW!!! Man that took a while. How was it? Please R&R!

Zach has his first two Pokemon! Who is this stalker? Find out next chapter on POKEMON: BLAZE OF GLORY!!!


	3. From Rivlalry to Romance

To Hiper Kitty: Thaks for being the only reviewer. Your assumption will be answered in this chapter.

I DON'T OWN POKEMON!!! If I did, my characters would be in the show.

* * *

FROM RIVALRY TO ROMANCE!!!

Zach was at the entrance to Viridian City. He needed to get to a Pokemon Center. His Pokemon were worn out from training for three hours straight. When he got into town, he asked the nearest person where the center was.

"See that red roof? That's it."

"...Thanks." Zach mumbled. He was shy around strangers. His mom said it came from his dad. After walking a bit he came to the Pokemon center. He walked in and gave his Pokemon to the Chansey that was at the desk. After walking to the back room, Zach waited a minute before Chansey came out with his Pokeballs. Zach quickly walked out as if trying to avoid something. A minute later a girl came running into the lobby. She asked the Chansey where Zach went, and after not understanding a word the Chansey said she called out Nurse Joy. The nurse said she saw him walk out not too long ago. The girl thanked her and ran out the door.

----------------------------

Zach was walking along Route 2, Viridian Forest clearly in sight. He contenued walking untill he heard a girl yell.

"ZACHIE!"

Zach winced when he heard the name as he knew exactly who was coming. A girl with Blue sleeveless shirt, Red mini-skirt, blue socks, white shoes with red stripes, Brown, back length hair, and a red Pokeball symbol on her white hat, and a yellow duffel bag. "Hey Leaf." He sighed

She skidded to a hault before she got to him, giving them about seven feet of space between them. "Zachie where have you been? when I came to Oak's Lab i was shocked to hear that you left already. But then when i learned that you werecose by I just had to see you!" She almost yelled. You could almost see the hearts in her eyes.

"If only I left a bit sooner." Zach sighed to himself.

"Hey Zachie, scense we're rivals and all, how 'bout a battle? But if I win there's a catch." She asked slyly.

"What is it?" Zach was getting more annoyed by the second.

"If I win this One on One battle, I travel with you, 'kay?"

"Sure why not?" Zach sighed again.

"GO, CHIKORITA!"

"Go, Pidgey!"

"Chikotita use Tackle!" Leaf called out.

"Chika!" Chikorita started to charge at Pidgey, but Pidgey quickly dodged to the left.

"Pidgey, Wing Attack!" Pidgey heard his trainer and hit Chikorita in the back of the head for an instant knockout.

"GAH!...Chikorita return." Leaf Said in a defeated tone. The Pokemon returned to her Pokeball, and Leaf slumped to the ground. "I lost in one hit...I should of trained her more." She started talking to herself. A shadow was over her when se looked up, it was Zach with his hand out.

"Come on, the Viridian Forest is less dangerous with two people." Zach said with amusement in his voice.Leaf gasped.

"You mean?" She started to ask after Zack helped her get up.

"Yep, but on one condition."

"What?" Leaf asked.

"Don't call me Zachie." Zach said with his serious attitude back.

* * *

Zach Has A Partner!, What awaits them in the Viridian Forest?, Find out next time on POKEMON: BLAZE OF GLORY!!!

Please R&R, or I'll update slower.


	4. Fight Fire With Bugs

Wow... no one reviewed. Oh well, they'll come eventually.

By the way, Leaf is the main feamale character in Fire Red and Leaf Green, if you couldn't tell by my discription.

I DON'T OWN POKEMON!!! But I do Own Zach.

* * *

FIGHT FIRE WITH BUGS!!!

"So where's Brendan?"

"Oh, that pervert. He's a day younger than us, so he probably started today."

"Great, more competition." Zach muttered sarcasticly. Zach and Leaf spent the night at Viridian City and now they were heading towards the forest. When they got to the entrance, a man with brown hair, a black t-shirt, and purple jeans ran out of the forest and towards the city.

"Th-th-that was Gary Oak...THAT WAS GARY OAK!!!" Leaf screamed in a fangirl voice. "GARY WAIT!!! I WANT AN AUTOGRAPH!!"

"We don't have time for this." Zach sighed as he pulled Leaf into the forest.

--------------------------------

"Awww...I wanted an autograph." Leaf whined. The trainers were partway through Viridian Forest, and Leaf wouldn't stop complaining.

"Hey Leaf, here's an idea, shut up! You've been complaining for the last half-hour!" Zach yelled at her.

"Well here's an idea for you, YOU SHUT UP!!!" Pretty much all of the Pokemon in the forest were wide awake now, and a certain few were angry, very angry.

"Wait...you hear somethig?" Zach whispered cautiously.

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT ZACH STRAFER!!! I SHOULD JUST-MPHH!!!" Zach covered Leaf's mouth before she could yell anymore. After a second of quietness, a faint buzzing sound could be heard in the distance. Leaf realised what was going on and Zach let go of her mouth. "What do we do?"

"Go, Torchic." The small bird came out in a battle stance, instead of the usual nap. "You have any Pokemon besides Chikorita?"

"Yeah, go Ekans." Leaf called out her purple snake Pokemon.

"EKANS!" The snake yelled happily. All of a sudden a ton of Beedrill and Combee came out of nowhere.

"Nice one Ekans! Torchic, use Ember!" The Pokemon obeyed his trainer and shot down a Beedrill. "GO, POKEBALL!!!"

"YOU'RE CATCHING POKEMON NOW?! EKANS, POISON TAIL!!!" Ekans slammed down on a Combee with a poison soaked tail. After about twenty minutes, all the Pokemon seemed to be defeted. "Is that all of them?"

"...No, there is still one...Aw crap." Zach sighed when he saw what is was, a Vespiquen. "Torchic, Ember!"

"AHH!!! EKANS, POISON TAIL!!!" Leaf shrieked. Both pokemon attacked the Queen Bee Pokemon, but a bunch of green bee drones from her hive like thorax. The drones formed a shield in front of Vespiquen and bloked the attacks.

"That was Defence Order, we have to attack from the back! Leaf, attack her from a distance." Zach ordered.

"Right! Ekans, Poison Sting!" Leaf shouted. Ekans launched a srteam of thin poison needles at her, which she defended with Defence order.

"Torchic, run around her and use Ember!" Zach told his Pokemon. Torchic nodded and did just as it was told. There was a flaw in Defence Order, it could only defend from the front! "NOW TORCHIC!!! ATTACK!!!" Torchic launched the fire orbs at Vespiquen. The attack caused her to flinch, which made the drones dissapear, which, in turn, allowed the Poison Sting to hit, therefor knocking her out.

"POKEBALL GO!!!" Leaf threw the ball and it hit the damaged Pokemon, and sucked Vespiquen into it. Leaf walked over to her Pokeball and put it with her other full Pokeballs, in her bag. Zach id the same with his Beedrill.

Zach decided on another strategy, "Let's get out of here, I'm getting sick of trees."

* * *

I had to rewrite that chapter three times, TREE TIMES!!! 

Ah well Please Review!!!

What will happen when Zach Fights the Pewter Gym leader? Find out next time on POKEMON: BLAZE OF GLORY!!!


	5. Time to Brock and Roll

To Hiper Kitty: Thanks for reviewing again.

No, I will not respond to every review, just untill more people start riviewing.

I DON'T OWN POKEMON!!! If I did, I wouldn't make Mew, Celebi, and Darkrai special event Pokemon.

* * *

TIME TO BROCK AND ROLL!!!

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"FOR THE FORTY-SECOND TIME, NO!" Zach and Leaf were near the end of the Viridian Forest, but yet again the trainers were at the end of their ropes with each other. "Look, I've been in this forest before with my dad, I know where I'm going! If you'll just shut up for ten more minutes we'll be out of here, okay!?" Zach yelled at her. Leaf just pouted and blew a rasberry at him, but other than that, she was quiet. After about seven minutes of walking, they reached the end of the forest. "See what did I te-...uhhh...Leaf where are you going?" Zach asked as Leaf ran full speed out of the forest.

"SUNLIGHT!!! SWEET, SWEET SUNLIGHT!!!" She yelled as she ran out of the forest into the glaring sun. Unfortunatly, she didn't see the giant rock snake in her path.

WHAM!!!

"Owww, who put their...Onix...here?...eep." She squeaked as the Onix gared at her with his bigger-than-life eyes. As zach came out of the forest Leaf feel down from shock. A man that was on top of the Onix cimbed down and helped the startled girl get back on her feet.

"Heh, sorry 'bout that. I was training this baby here when you ran into him. I shouldn't have trained him so close to the forest. My name's Brock." The man explained introduced himself. Leaf and Zach only picked up two things the man said.

"You're Brock!?" Zach shouted, staring in awe at the breeder.

"THAT'S A BABY!?" Leaf screamed while looking at the biggest Pokemon in the original Kanto 'Dex. Brock was wearing is brown and green button shirt, brown jeans, and black shoes. His spikey cocolate brown hair was as spikey as usual.

"Heh, yeah, my brother's gym is a Rock Type gym, so I was raising his baby Onix for him. He was too busy fighting callengers to train this guy himself." He said while patting his Onix.

"Wait, I thought your dad was the leader after you left." Zach said, thinking out loud.

"Yeah, he was. But Forrest has shown promise, so my dad left the gym to him." Brock explained to him with his hand on his chin. "Come on, I can see that you need rest. I'll take you to the Pokecenter."

"Then we go to the gym." Zach said to no one in perticular.

"But I wanna go to the museum." Leaf whined.

"Uh, guys-" Brock was cut short by the start of another argument.

"The museum's boring, besides, I need my badge."

"Guys?"

"But I've always wanted to go to the Pewter Museum! I've heard that they sometimes give away free fossils."

"Guys?!"

"No Leaf! Badge first! Museum never!"

"Guys!"

"YOU LISTEN TO ME STRAFER!!! I SAID MUS-"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!!" Brock snapped. Both teens just stared at him in shock, as he was louder than the both of them together. " Forrest closed the gym for the rest of the day to rest himself. And the museum's closed because of recent thefts. So I say we just go to the Center and wai 'till tomorrow! GOT IT!?" Both teens nodded their heads in fear. "You two are just like them, I swear." Brock mumbled to himself.

-------------------------------

The next day, Brock led them to the gym so Zach could fight Forrest. The museum was still closed. The gym looked like a giant rock with a door in it. "Kinda misleading don't ya think?" Zach said sarcasticly. Brock opened the door into a room that was pretty much empty exept for a few rocks and boulders scattered about.

"Who enters?" A young teen asked from the back of the room. He wore a zipped up vest with a white t-shirt underneath, black shorts. His spikey aburn hair shone in the light.

"Hey bro! I got a trainer for ya!" Brock said back and moved out of the way for Forrest to see.

"Ah, a cute one I see!" Forrest was reffering to Leaf.

"WHAT?! HE'S YOUR CHALLENGER YOU IDIOT!" Leaf screamed at him.

"Oh...Oh well. Come forth trainer!" Zach walked forward and pulled out a Pokeball.

"What're the rules?" Zach asked impatiently.

"Two Pokemon each, no time limit!" Brock shouted from the sidelines holding a red flag in one hand, and a green one in the other. "BEGIN!"

"Go, Geodude!"

"Come on out, Torchic!" The Pokemon came out of their respective trainers Pokeballs. The problem though, was that Geodude was ready to battle, and Torchic was asleep. "TORCHIC WAKE UP!!!" Zach yelled as he threw a small rock at Torchic's head. The rock hit its mark and woke Torchic up.

"Your Pokemon is very undertrained, this will be easy. Geodude, Rock Throw!" Forrest shouted. Geodude grabbed a couple of big rocks and threw them at Torchic.

"Torchic dodge and use Focus Energy!" Torchic dodged the rocks and started glowing red and breathing deeply.

"Use Mega Punch!" Geodude's fist started glowing and he headed straight for Torchic. When Geodude got close enough, he reered back his fist and punched Torchic right in the face!

"Torchic! You okay!?" Torchic weakly got up and nodded. "Good! Torchic, use Flamethrower!"

"What!? When did he learn that?" Leaf wondered. Torchic launched a powerful stream of fire and hit Geodude with a critical hit! Geodude fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Geodude is unable to battle!" Brock shouted while holding up the green flag. "The winner is Torch-" He was about to finish when Torchic fell down, also knocked out. "Uhh...Both Pokemon are unable to battle, the match is a tie!" Both Zach and Forrest called back their Pokemon, and were reaching for their next.

"That Flamethrower took so much out of Torchic he fainted." Zach thought. "Go, Pidgey!"

"Go, Onix!" The Pokemon came out of their Pokeballs, but for some reason, Pidgey conteneued to shine. "What the!?"

"Pidgey's evolving...AWSOME!!!" Zach cried out. After the shine died down, in Pidgey's place was a much bigger bird. "IT'S A PIDGEOTTO!!! FRIKEN' SWEET!!!" The bird seemed to be as happy as his trainer, as he did a flip in mid-air.

"It doesn't matter. I'LL CRUSH YOU EITHER WAY!!! ONIX, ROCK SLIDE!!!" Forrest shouted. Onix grabbed a bunch of rocks with his tail and threw them above Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto! It's time for a combo! Agility, Double Team, then Quick attack!" The bird nodded and dissapeared using Agility. He then appeared in front of Onix and multiplied into seven different Pidgeotto. "NOW, ATTACK!!!" The Pidgeottos started to use Quick Attack, but instead of just one of the birds doing damage, they all seemed to! Because it was an evolved Pokemon, and Onix was a baby, Pidgeotto quickly defeated Onix.

"Aw man...Onix return." Forrest said. Zach did the same.

"PIDGEOTTO IS THE WINNER. THE VICTORY GOES TO ZACH STRAFER!!!" Brock shouted as he raised the green flag.

"Yeah Zach! I knew you could do it!" Leaf ran over to Zach and gave him a big hug. Zach was getting annoyed.

"Leaf, get offa me!" Zach yelled in her ear.

"Okay, okay, jeez. Ya don't have to yell." She said as she let him go.

Forrest and Brock walked over to the teens and Forrest said, "No one's beaten me till now. Good match." Forrest grinned and held out his hand. And in his hand was the Boulder Badge!

"You too Forrest." Zach took the badge and shook his hand. Forrest then turned to Leaf.

"Hey, want my number?" Forrest said with his kindest smile.

"No way loser."

* * *

Zach got his first badge!, What's with the museum thefts? Find out next time on POKEMON: BLAZE OF GLORY!!!

Whew!!! That took a while. Review, and I won't sick Pidgeotto on you.


	6. Fight at the Museum

...I'm all alone. Just kidding, at least 145 people looked at my story. (and 5 of them read to the end, and 2 of them reviewed)

By the way, if you haven't guessed, this story takes place seven years after the anime.

I DON'T OWN POKEMON!!! If I did, I'd have all the legendaries.

* * *

FIGHT AT THE MUSEUM!!! PART 1

The day after the gym battle, Zach and Leaf were heading toward's Mt. Moon on Route 3. But soon after they left the city Leaf was already tired. "Zach, can we take a break please?" She asked sweetly. Zach knew it was useless to argue with her anymore. He aggreed and Leaf was estatic. "YAY! I've got these great cookies that Brock made before we left Pewter, some apple juice, a couple eggs, some-"

"Have any soda or pizza?" Zach asked bluntly.

"No way! That stuff's unheathy an-" Her lecture was interupted by Zach calling out all of his Pokemon. "Hey! I sould call out my Pokemon too! Come on out everybody!" All six pokemon came out of their Pokeballs. Chikorita saw the two Bee Pokemon and started to freak out. "Chikorita! Stop spazzing out! They're with us!" Leaf yelled so Chikorita could hear her over her frantic yells. Chikorita heard this and stopped making a fool out of herself. She chukled nervously as she held out her leaf to Vespiquen as a hand-shake-gesture. Vespiqued nodded and reached her hand out to shake Chikorita's leaf, but Beedrill pushed Chikorita out of the way and shook Vespiquen's hand vigorously. "Hey Zach! Your Beedrill is harassing my Pokemon." Leaf yelled.

Zach was laying out Pokemon Food for Torchic, Pidgeotto, and Ekans when he heard the outburst. When he turned around he saw Vespiquen slashing at Beedrill with Fury Swipes. "Looks like it's the other way around to me." Zach said nonchalantly. When he turned back around he saw that Torchic had already eaten all of his food and had fell asleep. Zach was about to tell Beedrill to come and eat when a huge explosion was heard from Pewter city.

"EEK!!! WHAT WAS THAT!?" Leaf shreiked.

"Everyone, return!" Zach called everyone back and started running back towards the city.

"WAIT FOR ME ZACH!!!" Leaf called after she put her Pokemon back.

--------------------------------------

When they got back to the city, they saw a huge column of smoke coming out of the museum. Brock and his Swampert and Ludicolo were trying to put out the various fires around the museum. Forrest and his Pokemon were trying to get all of the scientists out of the building. Zach ran over to Brock and asked what happened. "Some theives bombed the museum, what's it look like, a tea party!?" Brock shouted at Zach. All of a sudden a Meowth shaped hot-air balloon came from behind the building and dropped a few ropes into the building. The ropes must have been on a mechanical pully because they started pulling the two theives out of the museum. They were holding a bunch of fossils.

When they got to the basket of the balloon a scrach-cat pokemon came out of nowhere and they started saying something all too familiar to Brock."Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"We're back, with a whole new look!"

"And with one of the oldest tricks of the book!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!

"Wobbuffet!"

"...GET BACK IN YOUR POKEBALL!!!"

Brock sighed. "Great, Team Rocket's back."

* * *

Team Rocket returns!, Why do they want the fossils!?, Will our heroes be able to beat them!? Find out next time on POKEMON: BLAZE OF GLORY!!!

A/N: Yep I made it a 2-parter. I completely forgot the first half of the motto, so I improvised. REVIEW!!!


	7. Fight at the Museum Part 2

To Hiper Kitty: Thanks for reviewing again! Yes, Team Rocket's back! I hope that I will make more room for them in the future.

COME ON PEOPLE, HIPER KITTY CAN'T BE THE ONLY ONE WHO LIKES MY STORY!!! Reviews help modivate people. (especially me!)

I DON'T OWN POKEMON!!! If I did, Butterfree would come back to Ash.

* * *

FIGHT AT THE MUSEUM PART 2!!!

"Team Rocket! What are you doing here!?"

"What's it look like twerp!? We're stealing these fossils!" A girl with long, red, snake like hair (Jessie) yelled back to Brock. Because Team Rocket was...Team Rocket, they were taunting Brock from their Meowth Balloon. "Our Boss wants these for his plan."

"And what plan is that!?" Brock shouted back.

"Oh no, were not that stupid anymore. We don't tell our plans about ressurecting Ancient Pokemon to just anyone do we Jes-OW!!!" A man with short, blue hair (James) was interrupted by Jessie smacking him on the back of his head.

"YOU IDIOT!!! YOU JUST TOLD HIM OUR PLANS!!!" Jessie screamed at James as she contenued hitting him.

"Hey here's an idea." Zach said loud enough so T.R. could hear. The three looked over the backet to see the black haired teen.

"Yeah, whaddya want?" Meowth questioned.

"You give back the fossils and we won't tell everyone what you're up to. Kay?" Zach bargened. T.R. looked at eachother for a second before bursting into laughter.

"HAHAHAHAH!!! You really think that we'll listen to a girly haird kid!? FAT CHANCE!!!" T.R. contenued laughing, not noticing Zach's sudden change in attitude.

"WHA'D YA CALL ME!?" Zach shouted in pure anger. "GO, BEEDRILL!!!" The poison bee came out of the ball and waited for orders. "POP A HOLE IN THAT BALLON!!!" Beedrill nodded and flew up to the balloon and stabbed a Needle Arm in it. A hole opened up where he attacked and T.R. looked at it before laughing even harder.

"Did you think that would work anymore!? HAHAH!!!" James laughed as he pushed a button on a remote control. The balloon detached and another one took his place.

"SWAMPERT, ICE SHARD!" Brock ordered his pokemon. The Mud Fish took aim and fired a few Ice Shards at the new balloon. They put another hole in the balloon.

"HAHAH!!! James, but anudda balloon up, pronto!" Meowth ordered.

"Heh heh heh, uhhh...That was our only spare." James chuckled nervously. Jessie was about to hit James when the balloon took of at such a fast speed, that the fossils fell out of the balloon.

"On the count of three. One... two... three!"

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn!!!"

"I kinda missed hearing that." Brock chuckled to himself.

"Hey Brock, you knew them?" Zach asked him. Leaf was just staring where the balloon was.

"T-that Meowth talked...oh boy...Why'd I go on this journey?" She mumbled to herself.

"Yeah, they constantly tried stealing my friend's Pikachu, about every day they tried." Brock explained. After making sure no one was left in the building Forrest went over to Leaf and put on his best smile.

"Hey Leaf, bet you think I'm a hero, don't ya?"

"WHAT'RE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? ZACH WAS THE ONE WHO DEFEATED TEAME ROCKET!!!" She yelled at him.

"Uhhh...w-will you still g-go on a date with m-me?" Forrest stammered.

"Sure!"

"Really!?"

"NO FRICKIN' WAY!!! Zach is the only one for me!" She yelled/swooned. Zach just groaned.

-----------------------------

After saying their goodbyes, Zach and Leaf were almost at the entrance to Mt. Moon. What awaits them in it's dark and mesterious caverns? Find out next time on, POKEMON: BLAZE OF GLORY!!!"

* * *

Well, the T.R. chapter is done. I thought I had to do something with the museum because the show didn't.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	8. Mt Moon Madness

Hello loyal readers!...Right, you're not there are ya? But thats o.k. I'LL STILL UPDATE EVEN IF IT COSTS ME MY LIFE!!!...Okay not really.

If a Pokemon uses an attack that it can't normally learn, (Like Beedrill with Needle Arm) then it means that I think they deserve the move. And Pokemon from all regions appear everywhere.

I DON'T OWN POKEMON!!!

* * *

MT. MOON MADNESS!!!

After another night at the Pewter City Pokecenter, Zach and Leaf were heading to Mt. Moon. But Zach couldn't turn down a battle for his life. At the moment, he's in his tenth battle. A Bug Catcher from Veridian. "Torchic, use Ember!" Zach called to his Starter Pokemon. Torchic launched the small fire orbs at the Paras. Being a Bug/Grass type ment it was in a world of pain.

"PARRRAAAASSSS" The small Mushroom Pokemon cried. It was running around, on fire, and crying. The little pokemon couldn't take it anymore and fell down, knocked out.

"Oh man, he was my last one. Paras return." The boy said, with a hint of dissapointment.

"Hmph! Never stood a chance! Torchic, return!" Zach taunted. Leaf yelled at him from the sidelines.

"ZACH! Be nicer to your opponents!" She lectured while wagging a finger at him.

"It's all right, the fact that I lost on the first attack each time means that I need more training." The Bug Catcher laughed, trying to put the blame on himself.

"Yeah Leaf, listen to others once in a while." Zach said in the same tone as Leaf. "Besides, I had fun, great match Stan." Zach was reffering to the Bug Catcher.

"Uhh, my name's Steve-"

"Yeah, don't care. Hey...Aren't you a little young to be a Trainer?" Zach questioned the boy.

"Uhh...Well...You see...I'm older than I look?" Steve lied. He chuckled nervously when Zach inspected him closer.

"Yeah not buy-"

Hey! Did you hear about the outburst of Clefairy in the mountain?" He quickly interupted.

"We don't care abou-"

"CLEFAIRY!?" Leaf shreaked.

"Well, there goes another ten percent of my hearing."

"ZACH! WE'RE GOING TO MT. MOON RIGHT NOW!!!"

"Well, we kinda have to in order to get to-"

"COME ON SLOWPOKE!!!" Leaf was already close to the entrance.

"ALRIGHT!!! But first, Stu! We're going to bring...you..." Steve's distraction worked, he was gone. "Crap! ALRIGHT I'M COMING ALREADY!!! JUST STOP JUMPING LIKE AN IDIOT!!!"

------------------------------

"EEEEE!!! WHERE ARE THE CLAFAIRY!?" Leaf screamed. They just entered Mt. Moon.

"Usually they hide from places where there are loud noises." Zach said in a near whisper. Although he had no intention on catching one, he has always wanted to see one. "Besides, that kid was probably lying. Next time I see him he's dead." He said aloud.

"Aww.. ya think so? But still..." She stopped abruptly.

"'Still' What? Hello? Leaf? Ya with me here?" Zach waved a hand in front of her face. She was just staring behind Zach. "What? Is there a Drapion behind me?" Leaf just slowly shook her head. "Then what is-Woah." Zach turned around to see what she was looking at. A giant swarm of Clefairy were jumping around happily.

"CLEFAIRY!!! WHO WANTS TO BATTLE ME!?!?" Leaf yelled so loud that the Clefairy got scared and fled from the clearing. Well, all exept one who was jumping around obliviously. "Alright, you'll battle me! Go Ekans!" The snake came out of his ball and hissed at the still jumping Clefairy. "Ekans, Poison Sting!" Ekans launched the purple needles at Clefairy, who dodged them by jumping around playfully. "This is one weird Pokemon...I JUST GOTTA CATCH IT!!!" But before Ekans could launch another attack, Clefairy's fingers started glowing.

"Uhh.. Leaf...Get out of there!" Zach shouted from behind her.

"Why? It's just Metronome." But as soon as she said that, Clefairy launched a beam of multicolored energy at Ekans. He was knocked out instantly. "Whah! That was Psybeam! Return!...Go, Vespiquen!" The Queen Bee Pokemon was called out to the field. Clefairy launched another Metronome. A stream of fire came from her hands and hit Vispiquen dead-center. "GAK!!! FLAMETHROWER!? How lucky can ya get!? Return! Go, Chikorita!"

"You're still fighting!?" Zach shouted as he smacked his forhead.

Clefairy's fingers started glowing again. Clefairy then launched an Ice Beam. "I thought so, Chikorita, dodge!" Chikorita dodged the Ice attack and started to run straight at Clefairy. "CHIKORITA, RAZOR LEAF!!!" Chikorita launched the leaves at the star-shape Pokemon and hit dead-on. Clefairy seemed to be out for the count. "Go, Pokeball!" Leaf threw the ball at the Pokemon. "Once...Twice...Thrice..."

PING!

""YAY!!! I CAUGT A CLEFAIRY!!!" She cheered as she held up the ball. Chikorita was waving her leaf happily next to Leaf.

"Yay, woo, yippie, CAN WE LEAVE NOW!?" Zach shouted. He clearly lost his patience with dark places.

* * *

They're not through Mt. Moon yet! What awaits them it the dark mountain? Find out next time on POKEMON: BLAZE OF GLORY! 

Review please!


	9. Team Rocket Strikes Back

I DON'T OWN POKEMON!!! If I did, I'd make a game where you could go to all four regions.

* * *

TEAM ROCKET STRIKES BACK!!!

After their little detour with the Clefairy, Zach and Leaf were close to the exit. But it took a lot longer than expected, because trainers wanted to battle at every turn. After about sixteen battles, they saw the exit straight ahead. "SWEET, SWEET, SUNLIGHT!!!" Zach yelled as he ran as fast as he could to the exit.

"Deja-vu." Leaf mumbled. As Zach approched the exit a small earthquake could be felt. "W-w-what's go-go-going on-n-n?" Leaf screamed as she fell down. The ground started to crack as something started to come up. The earth exploded as a giant mechanical Diglett with two drills for hands and a giant red R on the front. "WHAT'S THAT!?" As soon as she said that, the top of the mech opened and out came the three that attacked the museum.

_"Prepare for trouble!"_

_"And make it double!"_

_"To protect the world from devistation!"_

_"To unite all peoples within our nation!"_

_"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"_

_"To project our reach from the stars above!"_

_"Jessie!"_

_"James!"_

_"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"_

_"Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"_

_"That's right!"_

_"Wobbuffet!"_

_"Mr. Mime!"_

"Ahh, it's good to hear the good ol' motto again," James shighed happily. He looked the same as he did seven years ago, exept with a small, gold earring in his right ear. " Isn't that right Mr. Mime?"

"Mr. Mime!" The mime Pokemon cried happily.

"SUHT IT TOU TWO! We got pokemon to steal!" Jessie shouted. She was also relativly unchanged, exept a mall split in the back of her hair, making it look like a snake's tounge.

"Jeez, after all these years, you'd 'tink 'dat you two'd get along bettah." Meowth snidley remarked, which ended up with a smack in the back of the head from both humans.

"Rrrggh, stupid cat. ANYWAY! We've come for revenge, twerps!" Jessie yelled at the two trainers, who were just staring at the team with amusement.

"But Jessie, I thought we were digging up fossils?" James asked before having his mouth covered by Jessie and Meowth.

"Shhh! If they know that, they'll try to stop us again!" Jessie whispered harshly.

"Uhh, guys, we can sill hear ya. Try whispering quietly." Zach said sarcasticly. "Go, Torchic!" The Pokemon came out of his ball and stood wearilly. He was still tired from the many battles.

"Oh yeah? Try this! GO CACTURNE!" James called out his Pokemon and the battle was on! "Cacturne, Sucker Punch!" Cacturne dissapeared from sight and Torchic was looking everywhere for it. The cactus Pokemon reappeared in front of him and punched him with his stubbed arms. Torchic was sent flying into a wall and could barley recover. Cacturne jumped back up to the platform on the mech with the rest of T.R. "Now, Pin Missile!" After Cacnea evolved into Cacturne it seemed to become a bit darker. It now never hugged James, to his relief, and wasn't afraid of attacking humans against his trainer's will. And it did just that. It aimed straight for Leaf! Zach saw this and ran over to her just as Cacturne launched the glowing needles from his arm.

"LEAF!!!" Zach called to her. She seemed to be frozen with fear as the needles went straight towards her head. Time seemed to slow down. The needles inched closer, seven inches from Leaf's face. Zach pushed Leaf out of the way just as the needles would have hit her. Instead, they got stuck in Zach's left arm.

"CACTURNE!!! I TOLD YOU, YOU COULDN'T DO THAT!!! RETURN!!!" James shouted at his rebellious Pokemon and returned him. "Come on guys, we got the fossils, let's get out of here!" He said as he climbed back down to the cockpit. The others followed, and the Diglett Mech drilled out of the cave.

"Oh man, that-ow!-was stupid, should have acted faster." Zach moaned from the ground. Leaf crawled up to him and saw the needles sticking out of his upper arm.

_"He did that for me?"_ She thought. She took out a roll of gauze from her bag and started to reach for the needles. But Zach started to sit up.

"Don't worry about me. It's-rhg!-just a scratch." Zach said stubbornly. Leaf pushed him back down gently.

"Put your pride aside for now, I'm gonna take the needles out so don't flinch." She said calmly, with a hint of worry in her voice. She quicky pulled out each slightly bloody needle, and after each needle, Zach would wince in pain. After all the needles were out Leaf told Zach to pull up his sleeve. He obliged and pulled it up, only to reveal his bloody upper arm. Leaf looked a little green after seeing the arm, but she stayed strong. She used a paper towel from her bag and cleaned as much of the arm as possible. After most of the blood was cleaned off, she wrapped the gauze tightly around the still bleeding arm. She wiped her brow of the sweat from the tension and smiled. "You can get up now."

"When did you become a nurse?" Zach weakly asked with amusement.

"My mom's the nurse of Pallet, remember? I think after living my whole life with her, I'd pick up a little something? Hm?" As she was talking Torchic came up to her, holding her hat, which flew off during the battle, in his beak. Leaf felt her head, not realizing the hat came off. "Thank you Torchic!" She patted the Pokemon on the head and took her hat back.

"Torchic, you tried your best, return." Zach called his Pokemon back. Thankfully, he was right handded. "Now let's get out of here, we need this arm looked at."

* * *

Next time on Pokemon: Blaze of glory!: Our heroes are in Cerulean City! Watch Zach try and get his second Badge!

A/N: Woah...I didn't think I could get that dramatic! I'll probably up the rating soon. Please Review!


	10. Punch Kick Combo Attack

I know, I know, the preview said Zach would be battleing the Cerulean Gym Leader, but I was playing Leaf Green and I remembered these two. I couldn't pass this up.

I DON'T OWN POKEMON! Just Zach.

* * *

PUNCH! KICK! COMBO ATTACK!!!

Zach and Leaf were heading along Route 4 to Cerulean City for Zach's next badge. His arm was in a makeshift sling so the blood from his wound wouldn't move so fast. "So tell me, how much more about you don't I know?" Zach said teasingly a few steps ahead of Leaf. She blushed and turned her head so Zach wolden't see her red face.

"Well...I...uhhh." She hesitated.

"Heh, I'm just kidding...Hm? Who's that?" Zach was reffering to two men in karate outfits. They were fighting with each other. They also looked identical. Zach walked over to them and asked what they were doing.

"Were-ha!-sparring-hup!"

"So-hiah!-don't interrupt-hut!-us" They both said while exchanging blows. After about ten minutes of sparring, the twins fell to the ground, exausted.

"You two alright?" Leaf asked.

"Yeah...we just...need...water..." Twin 1 panted.

"Do you...have any?" Twin 2 also panted.

"Uhh, sure." Leaf said and gave both of them a bottle of water. The twins drank the water like there was no tomorrow. After they were both done.

"I'm Jackie!" Twin 1 exclaimed for no reason.

"And I'm Bruce!" Said Twin 2. Huge grins were on their faces.

"Uhhh...okay then. Well we better head off to Cerulean before nightfall. See ya." Zach said unsure on what to do.

"It's common trainer knowledge, "

",to give your names before a battle." The Blackbelts said in a creepy mind reading way.

Wait a sec', you mean...A multi battle?" Zach said a sinester grin on his face. He almost had the entire battle layed out in his mind.

"Multi Battle? What's that?" Leaf asked. Zach sighed.

"It's two trainers vs. two other trainers. Weren't you listining in trainer class?" Zach explained/asked.

"Umm...I used that class to-"

"Never mind. Just send out Vespiquen." Zach whispered to her.

"Wh-" She was interrupted by Jackie calling out a Pokemon.

"GO!, CHAN!" A Hitmonchan came out of his ball and did a few jabs and an uppercut to show off. Now it was Bruce's turn.

"GO, LEE!" A Hitmonlee came out of his ball, kicked a few times and did a backflip kick, also to show off. Zach didn't like show offs.

"Go, Pidgeotto!"

"Go, Vespiquen!" Both pokemon came out of their Pokeballs and flew a couple feet from the ground. Bruce gulped.

"What're we gonna do bro? They have two flying types!" He whispered to his brother.

"Fear not! Our Pokemon know more than Fighting type moves remember?" Jackie whispered back then called to his Pokemon. "CHAN, THUNDER PUNCH ON THE BIRD!!!" Hitmonchan ran full speed at Pidgeotto with an electrified fist drawn back.

"Pidgeotto, dodge, Agility, thaen Peck!" Pidgeotto simply flew above the attack to dodge it. He then dissapeared and reappeared behind a confused Hitmonchan. "NOW STRIKE!!!"

"CHAN, BEHIND YOU!!!" It was too late, the bird flew full speed into Hitmonchan's back. He flew a couple feet before flipping back on his feet. "Heh, my Chan can withstand more than a measly Peck." Jackie grinned. "I learned this from my master, USE ROCKET PUNCH!!!"

"What Punch!?" Zach never heard that attack in his life. Then it hit him, it was a combo attack! "PIDGEOTTO, LOOK OUT!!!" But the attack was already in effect. Hitmonchan was running at and extreme speed with his fist on fire. It was a combonation of Mach Punch and Fire Punch! He landed a firey punch with extrame force on Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto sailed into the nearby rock wall. Pidgeotto was still standing, but barley.

Vespiquen wasn't doing much better, Leaf had never fought a Fighting type before, so Vespiquen was having a horrible time with Hitmonlee and his kicks. "Vespiquen, Defence Order!" The drones came out of her thorax and formed a shield in front of her.

"ALRIGHT LEE! MEGA KICK!" Hitmonlee's foot started to glow and he kicked Vespiquen so hard that not only did it break the Defence Order, but she soared to where Pidgeotto was, who was equally as beat up. Bruce ran up to his brother. "Hey Jackie, wanna finish this in style?"

"Sure Bruce! Chan!"

"Lee!"

"USE THE PUNCH-KICK-TEAM ILLUSION!!!" The brothers yelled in unison. Both martial arts Pokemon ran up to Pidgeotto and Vespiquen and started to attack them with a flurry of punches and kicks. They ended with a sharp right hook to Pidgeotto's head and a hard kick to Vespiquen's left side of her head, which made the two Pokemon to collide heads and knock them out.

Leaf just stared in awe at what just happened. "WHAT WAS THAT!? THAT'S NOT IN THE POKEMON LEAUGES OFFICIAL MOVE LIST!!!" She screamed at the brothers. The Blackbelts just smirked as everyone called their Pokemon back.

"That must be-"

"-Last years move list." The brothers said in the creepy mind reading way. "Now the list is-"

"-Anything that won't kill a Pokemon."

"WHAT!? Zach, they must be making this up!" She somewhat asked Zach.

"No, it's true. Remember the attack Pidgeotto use in the Pewter Gym against Onix? That was a Combo Attack. That last attack they used was a Team Attack. Useable only in Double Battles obviosly." Zach explained calmly. The Blackbelt Brothers walked over to the teens and placed a CD in both their hands, much to their confusion.

"They're TMs. They can teach Pokemon moves they can't learn naturally." Jackie explained.

"The one that...uhh..." Bruce realised that they never learned the trainers names.

"My name's Leaf, he's Zach."

"Right! The TM Leaf has is Mega Punch. And Zach has Mega Kick." Bruce said while pointing to the respective disks.

"Thank you, but...why?" Leaf asked.

"That was a good battle! You deserve them!" Jackie exclaimed happily.

"Thank you. I hope we can battle again." Zach said as he walked in the direction to Cerulean City.

* * *

NEXT TIME ON POKEMON: BLAZE OF GLORY!!! Zach wants to train more!? An old Friend from the teens past comes back!

A/N: I worked hard on this chapter! Hope ya like it! Please Review!


	11. Another Rival Another Story

I DON'T OWN POKEMON!!!

* * *

ANOTHER RIVAL, ANOTHER STORY!!!

"Why can't we stay in one place for more than a day!?"

"Because I need to train for the gym battle."

"BUT WE WERE JUST IN CERULEAN!!!, Why couldn't you just fight the leader and be done with it!?"

"If you hadn't noticed, my pokemon aren't ready to fight her. One's a Fire type, and one's a Poison Type." Zach explained to Leaf. They were on Route 24, Zach wanted to train more. Although Leaf was getting tired of _"Train this."_ and _"Train that."_

"Can't we just shop for something!? I'm bored!" She whined. Zach was at the last straw with her. But he was taught to never harm a girl out of anger, no matter how annoying she was. So he decided to fight the first Pokemon he saw. Most people would find another way to let out their anger, then again, Zach wasn't most people.

"GO, TORCHIC!!!" The Chick Pokemon came out of a the Pokeball in a brilliant bright light. Zach saw a bush russling and decided to attack. "EMBER!!!" The fire orbs went into the bush startiling and damaging the pokemon in the bush. "GO, GREAT BALL!!!" The blue Pokeball flew in the bush, capturing the Pokemon.

"You caught a Pokemon without knowing what it was...Nice." Leaf said sarcasticly. Zach ignored her and went to see what he caught. When he reached for the ball in the bush, another hand grabbed it at the same time. "HEY!!! LET GO!!!"

"NOT IN YOUR LIFE BUB!!!" The person yelled back. When both trainers holding the ball stood up, anyone could easilly tell that they knew eachother. "Hm? Well well, if it isn't _"Girl Hair?"_"

"Oh, dear Arceus, it's Brendan." Zach muttered while slapping himself on his forhead with his almost recovered hand. The teen in question had snow white hair, a green headband with a Pokeball symbol, a red and black t-shirt, red fingerless gloves, grey and black shorts with black pants underneath, and red, black and green shoes, and an emerald green backpack. "How'd you catch up to us when you were a day behind?" Zach questioned the trainer, both still holding the Pokeball.

"There was a path around Mt. Moon. I took it and shaved a lot of time between us." Brendan said proudly. "So tell me have you seen-LEAF!" He shouted, letting go of the ball in the procces. Zach pocketed it before he could notice. "Hey my lovely flower, why don't you bloom and show your true feeling to me?" Brendan poeticly asked Leaf while holding her hand.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A PERVERTED FREAK, THAT'S WHY!!!" She screamed and punched him in the side of the head. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Oww...you hit hard girl. Anyway, I'm here to train for my third Badge. Have you got the Cascade Badge yet Zach?" Brendan smirked while rubbing his head.

"No, but I bet I can still beat you in a 4 on 4 battle." Zach challenged.

"When did you get your fourth?" Leaf asked, but Zach ignored her and walked a few spaces so they could have roughly ten feet of fighting space.

"Torchic, you're up!" Torchic, who was watching the trainers from the side, jumped in front of Zach, eager to battle.

"Your starter hasn't evolved yet? Pathetic! Go, Kirlia!" The green Emotion Pokemon came out of her ball and bowed deeply before getting in a battle stance. "HIPNOSIS!!!" Kirlia's eyes glowed blue before staring Torchic in the eyes.

"Torchic, don't stare at her eyes!" Zach called to his Pokemon, but it was too late, Torchic fell asleep in a matter of seconds. "It's a good thing I taught Torchic that move. Torchic, Sleep Talk!"

"WHAT!? KIRLIA, DODGE IT!!!" But it was too late, Torchic stood up, while still sleeping, and launched a Flamethrower at the Emotion Pokemon. The Powerful flames schorched Kirlia and knocked her out in one hit. Unfortunatly, Torchic used all of his energy and knocked out also.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! This match is a draw!" Leaf called from the sidelines, acting as a judge.

"Return Kirlia...GO, FLAAFFY!!!" The Wool Pokemon came out of her ball and smiled happily.

"Go, Beedrill!" The Poison Bee Pokemon came out, already in a battle stance. "Beedrill, Sludge Bomb!" A ball of poison formed on Beedrill's right needle and he flung it at Flaaffy. It hit dead center and made Flaaffy look a little purple. "All right! She's poisoned!"

"Grr...THAT WON'T STOP ME STRAFER!!! FLAAFFY, THUNDERBOLT!!!" Brendan shouted. Flaaffy's tail started glowing yellow and a bolt of lightning flew out of the orb on her tail and struck Beedrill, knocking it out in one hit.

"Rgh...Return! Go, Pokemon!" Zach called out his new Pokemon, not knowing what was inside...

* * *

Next time on POKEMON: BLAZE OF GLORY: Who is this mystery Pokemon? It seemes insanly strong for such a weak Pokemon. 

A/N: Cliffhanger!!! If you can't picture Brendan, He's the Male Hero in Pokemon Emerald.


	12. Pokewhat?

To Random man123: Yes, the evil grammer. My archnemisis. I'll fix the past chapters when I'm done with this saga. Thanks for reviewing.

I DON'T OWN POKEMON!!!

* * *

POKE-WHAT!?

"Go, Beedrill!" The Poison Bee Pokemon came out, already in a battle stance. "Beedrill, Sludge Bomb!" A ball of poison formed on Beedrill's right needle and he flung it at Flaaffy. It hit dead center and made Flaaffy look a little purple. "All right! She's poisoned!"

"Grr...THAT WON'T STOP ME STRAFER!!! FLAAFFY, THUNDERBOLT!!!" Brendan shouted. Flaaffy's tail started glowing yellow and a bolt of lightning flew out of the orb on her tail and struck Beedrill, knocking it out in one hit.

"Rgh...Return! Go, Pokemon!" Zach called out his new Pokemon, not knowing what was inside...It was a small, yellow, frail Pokemon with fox-like ears and a skinny tail. It's eyes were just slits. "AW, YEAH!!!"

"HEY!!! YOU STOLE THAT ABRA FROM ME!!!" Breanden yelled at Zach. Brendan was fumeing untill he saw a srange, purple aura around the Abra. Apparantly he wasn't the only one who could see it, Leaf and Zach looked about as confused as he was. "Hey, Girl Hair, what's with the Abra...THAT YOU STOLE!!!"

Ignoring Brendan's insult, Zach was trying to figure out the aura himself. Well he was, untill Abra picked himself with his psychic abilities and slightly opened his eyes. He stuck out his hand and fired a powerful blast of psychic energy at Flaaffy, which slammed into a cliff knocking it out, and left a huge crater in the cliff. Everyone was staring wide eyed at the ctater then at Abra, who was sitting on the ground.

"W-what was t-t-that!?" Leaf stammered.

"That was...a Confusion?!" Breandan asked himself as he returned Flaaffy. _"No way Girl Hair caught a Pokemon with **THAT!?"**_ He thought.

"No way..." Zach was holding Abra at eye level, studying him, much to Abra's annoyence. After a bit of looking the aura diminished into nothing. Zach didn't seem to notice. "Was...that...Pokerus?" He set Abra down, as he could see that Abra was annoyed.

"Poke-what!?" Leaf asked. Leaf didn't know much about Pokemon battles, so she didn't know about a certain rare disease.

"It's a disease that only Pokemon can get," Brendan started to explain. "Only one in about onethousand get it."

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH GIANT ENERGY BLASTS!?" Leaf was really confused. _"How can a disease be helpful!?"_

"I was getting to that. Pokerus makes one's true power be unleashed as long as they have the disease." Brendan smirked. Brendan knew something Zach didn't. "Anyway, let's contenue, shall we? GO, POLIWHIRL!!!" The blue Tadpole Pokemon came out of his ball and was eagar to battle.

"Abra, Confusion!" The Psi Pokemon held out his hand, but a much smaller blast was released, and Poliwhirl dodged it easily. "What!? What happened to the giant power blast!?" Zach asked, with no clue about the now-gone aura.

"HAHAHAHAH!!! You were lucky, any later and that power blast would of never happened! Abra's Pokerus has healed, don't ya see!? YOU JUST GOT LUCKY!!! AND NOW IT'S PAYBACK TIME!!! POLIWHIRL! USE BODY SLAM!" Brendan almost sounded insane. Although Poliwhirl was concerned about his trainer's mental health, he attacked anyway. He jumped high in the air, face down.

"WHAT!? OH, MAN!!! ABRA DODGE IT!!!" Zach yelled in suprise. Abra coulden't move fast enough and got flattened by Poliwhirl's belly. Poliwhirl got up and a flatened Abra could be seen. "I'm sorry Abra. Return." Zach apoligized.

"HAH! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU BEAT ME NOW!!!" Brendan taunted. He turned to Leaf with a big grin. "Hey Flower, how 'bout when I win, you and I go on a date."

"Ugh, I'd rather eat a Muk." Leaf gagged.

"Hm, your loss Flower."

"GO, PIDGEOTTO!!!" The Bird Pokemon came out of his ball and started flapping his wings very fast, he was itching for a fight. "Use Illusion Attack!"

"Illusion-what!?" Brendan had no idea one of Zach's Pokemon knew a Combo Attack. Pidgeotto first made copies of himself using Double Team. Him and the copies then dissapeared with great speed using Agility. Lastly, all the copies appeared around Poliwhirl and attacked him so fast with Quick Attack, it seemed that all of the copies used it. After this assult, Poliwhirl fell down, no energy left to fight. "Rgh, return! ALRIGHT, TIME TO PULL OUT THE BIG GUNS!!! GO, CHARMELEON!!!" The red, Flame Pokemon came out of his ball.

"YOUR STARTER ALREADY EVOLVED!?" Zach and Leaf asked/shouted in unison.

"Yep, and I'm not holding back anymore, Girl Hair! CHARMELEON, FLAMETHROWER!!!" Charmeleon obeyed and released a powreful stream of fire from his mouth.

"Oh, crap! Double Team Pidgeotto!" The Bird Pokemon nodded and divided into many Pidgeotto.

"Hmph, I knew you'd do that. Charmeleon, cut the flames and use Heat Scratch!" Brendan ordered. Charmeleon closed his mouth, alowing the flames to spread through his body, and eventually his claws. He then lept up to the real Pidgeotto and attacked him with a burning slash. That was enough to k.o. Pidgeotto.

"Damn. Return." Zach called back his Pokemon and looked down at the ground. "I can't belive I lost to him. Of all people, why him?" Zach muttered under his breath.

"Come on let's go back to the Pokemon Center." Leaf said sympatheticly as she walked over to Zach.

"Hey, Flower! If ya need me, I'll be at Bill's place! SEE YA!!! Oh, and by the way Zach, I WON!!! WOO HOO!!!"

Zach was picturing him stuffing Brendan's face with his Pokeballs and saying, _"HOW YA LIKE THAT!?" _Zach smirked at this thought.

Leaf saw his smile and laughed. "I think we were having the same image there."

"Yeah, and now that I know his moves and strategy, I'm gonna challenge him to a rematch!"

* * *

Next time on POKEMON: BLAZE OF GLORY : Zach finds Brendan, only for someone to beat him before he did. Who is this guy in the cloak? Why is this kid so interested in the Eevee evolutions?

A/N: Whew, I thought I was going to rest and not update today, but the computer was just so inviting. REVIEW!!!


	13. The Man With The Pikachu

I DON'T OWN POKEMON!!!

* * *

THE MAN WITH THE PIKACHU!!!

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Zach said as he took back his Pokemon from the kind nurse.

"You're welcome." Joy said with a big smile.

"Now it's payback time." Zach said under his breath.

"Hm? What was that?" Joy asked. Apparently she had better hearing than Zach thought.

"Oh, nothing! Nothing. Bye Nurse Joy!" Zach waved as he left the Center. He was ready for revenge against Brendan. As he walked out, he bumped into Leaf. "OW! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE-Oh hey Leaf." He said sheepishly as he dusted himself off. Leaf was carrying a bunch of shopping bags. Zach looked down at the bags. "Don't tell me you-"

"No, I didn't spend our money on clothes. These are items I think would be good to use on our journey." She said with a frown. Zach raised an eyebrow at her. "It's true! Look!" She showed him the bags in her left hand. It was true, Potions, Antidotes, and the like were in the bags.

"So what's in your left hand?" Zach asked, pointing at the three bags in her right hand.

"Umm... they're...err...HEY!!! Don't you want to callenge Brendan again?" Leaf asked, trying to avoid the problem.

"...Okay."

_"Yes!" _She thought.

"But after I win, I'm taking those clothes back for a refund." Zach said as he passed by her.

"Dammit!"

---------------------------

The teens were walking on Route 25, looking for Bill's house, hopeing to find Brendan too. At the end of the route was a huge cliff going straight up. There was also a cliff overlooking Cerulean City. A small cabin was nestled in the big cliff. "Okay, there's no other houses on this route, so I'm assuming that's Bill's place." Zach said looking at the house from a distance. "Hm? There's a battle starting." He stated in an almost robotic voice.

"Hm? Where? I don't see-Oh, dear Arceus, it's the pervert." Leaf sighed after seeing the white haired rival in front of Bill's house. He was standing in front of a man in a brown cloak and hood that covered his entire body. He had a Pokemon on his shoulder, also wearing a cloak and hood. But anyone could identify the Pokemon because of it's yellow, lightningbolt shaped tail.

----------------------------

"HEY!!! Get out of my way! I want an Eevee!" Brendan was shouting at the cloaked man standing in front of the door to Bill's house. The man wouldn't budge. "RGH! FINE!!! HOW 'BOUT WE BATTLE!!!" Brendan was shaking his fist in the man's face.

"Okay, my Pikachu vs. All of your Pokemon." The man finnaly spoke. "You beat my pal here, and I'll move. I win, I'll tell the man in there not to give you an Eevee."

"HOW CAN YA DO THAT!?" Brendan was really getting pissed at this guy.

"I just can." If you could see under the man's hood, you'd see a smirk.

"FINE!!! GO, CARMELEON!!!" Brendan sent out his strongest Pokemon first, hoping to end this quickly.

"Let's go buddy."

"Pika!" The elecric mouse tore off his cloak and jumped in front of the man.

"This will be too easy, FLAMETHROWER!!!" Carmeleon launched a stream of fire from his mouth.

"Thundershock." Pikachu shot a huge bolt of electricity at Charmeleon, cancelling the attack and knocking him out.

"WHAT!? THAT WASN'T A THUNDERSHOCK!!! THAT WAS A THUNDER AT BEST!!!" Brendan shouted at the man. The man just stood there, waiting. _"OH, MAN!!! HOW'D THAT HAPPEN?! I have a bad feeling about this."_ Brendan thought. The rest of the battle went the same, all of his Pokemon knocked out in one hit. He was at his fifth, and last, Pokemon. "GO, GRAVELER!!!"

------------------------------

"He has a Graveler?" Zach thought out loud. The teens were still at a bit of a distance from the battle.

"I guess so." Leaf answered.

------------------------------

"USE ROLLOUT!!!" Graveler curled into a ball and started rolling towards Pikachu. "HAH!YOU CAN'T BEAT A GROUND TYPE WITH A SIMPLE PIKACHU!!!" Brendan shouted, almost insane-like.

"Iron Tail." Pikachu's tail started glowing and he jumped in the air slightly as Graveler was getting near him. Pikachu then slammed his tail on the rolling Graveler stopping him dead in his tracks, and sending a few small shockwaves from the force of the impact. Pikachu jumped off Graveler, who unrolled himself, as he was unconsious. Brendan's eyes seemed to pop out of his head.

"How'd I lose!? To a simple Pikachu! I lost. Ohhh...Return." Brendan slumped to the ground in disbelief. "I lost...Rrrgghh...YOU CHEATED!!!"

"No, you were just overconfident, impatient, inexperienced, and angry. If you can get rid of three of those weaknesses, you'd probably have beaten me by your fourth Pokemon. I'll let you pass with no consiquence. Your friends are coming. You might want to pick yourself up." The man said before walking off of the small cliff that led back to town. As the man said, Zach and Leaf were walking over to Brendan, who was still slumped on the ground.

Leaf was the first one to speak. "You okay? Brendan?" He didn't acknowledge her. "Even you didn't deserve that beating."

"I think he did."

"SHUT IT ZACH!!! Come on, I'll take ya back to town." Leaf offered the downed rival.

"No need, I got a recovering machine in here." Said a small thirteen year old boy from Bill's house's doorway. He had short, spikey, blond hair, big green eyes, glasses for those eyes,and a t-shirt that was split into two colors. One side was yellow with an orange sun on it, and the other side was purple with a white full moon on it. He was wearing tan jeans and white tennis shoes. Over all of that, he was wearing a white lab coat that almost seemed too big for him. "The name's Ben, Bill's little brother." Zach and Leaf were just staring at him in confusion. A small Eevee ran from behind him towards Brendan, who was still sitting on the ground. It jumped in his lap and stared innocently at the white haired teen. "HA! That Eevee seems to like you, come on in!"

"Come on, you're coming wether you like it or not." Leaf started dragging Brendan in the house.

"I'd prefer not."

"SUHT IT ZACH!!!"

-----------------------

"So where's your brother?" Leaf aked at the table. Brendan, Zach, and Ben were sitting at a living room table.

"Oh, he had to go to Johto for an interview with DJ Mary." Ben said while petting an Umbreon that jumped on the table.

"You have a lot of Eeveelutions here, don't ya?" Zach asked after seeing all of the Eevee evolutions pass by at least once.

"Most of them are my bro's, But I own eight of them, including the one that seemes to be attached to...Brendan, right?" Ben explained and pointed at the Eevee that was still cuddling in Brendan's lap. The teen in question looked up when he heard his name then looked at the Eevee who, in turn, was staring at him. Brendan smiled a bit and patted the Eevee's head.

"Vee!" She squealed in delight.

"That one's a baby. I'll let ya keep her if you want." Ben said. "After all, it's the least I can do after seein' ya get your butt handed to ya."

"You sure?" Brendan asked.

"Sure, might as well experience the world while she's still young."

"WOOOHOOO!!!! EEVEE, WE'RE GOING TO VERMILION CITY!!!" He shouted and ran out of Bill's house.

"He's a bit...strange." Ben said, looking at the way the room was after that small sonic boom.

"You don't know the half of it." Zach mumbled. He then stood up and proceeded to walk out of the house.

"Hey! Where you goin'?"

"To train for the Gym Leader." Zach said nonchalantly.

"OH! Can I come too? I've always wanted to leave here, but I've never had a good enough excuse." Ben told them.

"And this is a good excuse?" Leaf questioned.

"Sure, why not?" Zach said uncaringly.

"Great! I'll just have my Grandpa take care of the Pokemon while I'm gone." Ben then proceeded to whistle loudly, which almost deafened the teens. One of all seven of Eevee's evolutions lined up in front of him. "All right, which one of you want's to stay here?" As if on cue, an Espeon just left the room as fast as it came. "Heh, she never liked traveling. All right guys, return!" After returning his Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, and Glaceon, he walked up to Zach. "By the way, I'm leagally regesistered as a Pokemon scientist, so I can travel on a journey too, if that's what you're thinkin'." He then started to walk out of the house.

"I hate this kid already." Zach said quietly enough so Ben wouldn't hear.

"Why?" Leaf asked.

"I can tell he's gonna be a smart alec the whole time."

"Oh, don't say that, besides, you said it was okay for him to join our group."

"...Think we could sell him to the circus?"

"ZACH!!!"

* * *

Next time on POKEMON: BLAZE OF GLORY : Zach fight's the Gym Leader! Why did this coaked man offer advice for no reason?

A/N: Review Please!


	14. Waterflower With A Firey Soul!

I DON'T OWN POKEMON!!!

* * *

WATERFLOWER WITH A FIREY SOUL!!!

Zach, Leaf, and Ben were sitting in a small clearing on Route 24, having a picnic. Much to Zach's annoyence. "But the sooner I fight the Gym Leader, the sooner I can get to the Indigo Championship!" He argued. But Leaf and Ben weren't paying attention to him.

"Is he always like this?" Ben asked Leaf.

"Not usually, but he is very impatient." She explained. "Why did you come with us again?"

"I wanted to see if there are any more Eeveelutions out there in the world. Might as well have some human company." Ben chuckled.

"...And when do we need a picnic!? I'm perfectly-OW!" Leaf smacked Zach in the back of his head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"You were getting annoying." She said simply. "Just let your Pokemon out and have fun Zachie."

"I told you not to call me that." Zach muttered after seeing Ben snicker a few times. "Fine, Go, everyone!" All of Zach's Pokemon came out, soon after, Leaf's and Ben's did too. Leaf and Zach's Pokemon were suprised to see Abra, the six Eeveelutions and their trainer.

"Guys, this is Abra, Ben, and his Pokemon, they'll be travelling with us, okay?" Leaf explained the Pokemon nodded and started talking with eachother. "Aww, they're already friends, why can't we be like that Zachie?" Leaf asked sweetly.

"Because you're obsessed." Zach sighed.

"I HEARD THAT!!!"

"Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into?" Ben asked himself while scraching his head.

-------------------------------

Zach was losing his patience for the day, so to save time, he kicked open the door to the gym, which looked like a circus tent with a Dewgong on it. Inside was a simple reception area, with the counter empty. "I was expecting...a giant pool or something." Ben said while looking around the room.

"There's another door genius." Zach said sarcasticly while pointing at a door at the other end of the room.

"Oh! Heheh."

-------------------------------

This room looked more like a gym. A giant pool was in the center, with multi-colored foam platforms for non-Water Types. Around the room were bleachers that almost went to the very high cealing. On the other end of the pool, opposite from Zach, Was a woman in a blue two piece swimsuit, with her legs covered by an orange towel. Her shoulder length orange hair looked like it was just in the pool. She was picking a flailing Psyduck out of the poll. "Augh! After ten years you'd think you could swim." She sighed.

"Hey! Are you the Gym Leader? I'd like a battle." Zach stated as he walked into the room.

"GAH! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK!?" The woman yelled at Zach,stood up suddenly, knocked the Psyduck into the pool again, and it started flailing around. "GAH!!! Come here Psyduck." She picked the frightened Psyduck out the pool again.

"Don't tell me you'll be fighting with that thing? It's a water type that can't swim!" Zach said, pointing out the obvious.

"Zach! That's not nice! And hoe do you know if she's the Gym Leader or not!?" Leaf shouted at him. Zach just tuned her out.

"You're Misty, right? The Gym Leader? I've seen pictures of you in battle. I've never seen you have a Pokemon who can't swim." Ben said, thinking of his magazine Pokemon Trainer's Monthly.

"Uhh, yeah, I don't battle with this little guy." Misty sighed patting the oblivious Pokemon on the head. "Now go run along Psyduck." Psyduck nodded and waddled out of the room. Misty waled over to her side of the pool and held out a Pokeball. "If it's a battle ya want, it's a battle ya get! A standard two on two battle!"

"About time! Go, Abra!" The Psi Pokemon came out and landed on a red platform in the pool, which wobbled a bit.

"GO, STARYU!!!" The Starfish Pokemon came out of it's ball and landed in the water. "Use Water Gun!" Staryu jumped out of the water and shot a stream of water from one of it's arms.

"ABRA, COUNTER IT WITH CONFUSION!!!" Abra shot a small blast of psi energy from his palm, which hit the Water Gun, which turned around and hit Staryu. Staryu fell back in the water with a small splash. "Now, Disable!" Abra opened his eyes slightly, only to show that his eyes were the reverse color scheme that normal. Staryu came out of the water and landed on a platform.

"HAH! Disable didn't work! WATER GUN!!!" Misty taunted/ordered. But when Staryu tried shooting the water, nothing happened. "Heheheh, I guess Disable did work." She sheepishly laughed.

"TELEPORT!" Abra started teleporting around the gym a a very fast speed. Staryu and Misty couldn't keep up.

--------------------------

"Wow, I never knew Zach was this good." Ben said. Him and Leaf were sitting in the Bleachers.

"Yep, that's one of the things I like about him, He always seemed to know what the opponent is gonna use. He may not seem like it, but he's very calm cool and collected. He just overreacts sometimes." Leaf told Ben.

"Oh...Cool!"

--------------------------

After a bit of Teleporting, Staryu was really confused, as it couldn't see Abra anywhere. Misty was also looking around, as she lost track of Abra. "Rgh...Where is it?" She asked herself.

"USE SLAM, ABRA!!!" Zach called to his Pokemon. Misty and Staryu looked up just in time to see Abra's tail slam down on Staryu's crystal. Abra flipped off of Staryu back to the platform it started on and sat back down. After standing there for a second, Staryu fell down, unconsious.

"ACK!!! Staryu, return!...Go, Starmie!" The Purple Starfish was released fom it's ball and went into a battle stance, which wasn't any diffrent then it's normal stance. "Use Rapid Spin!" Starmie floated into the air and started spinning very fast. It then sped right towards Abra.

"ABRA! DODGE IT!!!" It was too late, Starmie slammed into Abra and the force of the impact flung Abra into the wall beside Zach. He then fell to the floor, knocked out. "Dammit! Return!...GO, TORCHIC!!!" The Chick Pokemon came out of his ball, asleep. "WAKE UP TORCHIC!!! WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE!!!" Torchic woke up a bit and stood up slightly on the water platform.

"Hah! And you were insulting my Pokemon." Misty taunted. "WATER PULSE, STARMIE!!!" Starmie shot out an orb made of water at Torchic.

"Dodge it Torchic!" Zach ordered, but Torchic was still half asleep, so he didn't move fast enough to dodge the Pulse. The orb exploded in a burst of water with a lot of pressure. He was pushed into the water from the pressure. "TORCHIC!!!" Suddenly a bright light shone from the water where Torchic fell. "What the...No way!" Another figure jumped out of the water where Torchic fell It was taller more yellow and had arms with claws. Torchic evolved into Combusken! "AWSOME!!! TORC-I mean, COMBUSKEN, FLAMETHROWER!!!" But instead of the attack Zach commanded, Combusken's claws started to glow with electricity. "What the?...No...Way!" He jumped over the platforms to the platform Starmie was on and struck it with a Thunder Punch.

"WHAT!?" Misty cried out. Starmie flew into the wall behind Misty and stuck there. It's crystal was blinking, indicating it couldn't fight. "Woah, that was shocking. Return."

--------------------------

"Here, the Cascade Badge. You deserve it." Misty handed the badge to Zach. They were all in front of the gym and the sun was setting.

"Thank you." Zach simply said.

"Good bye Misty!" Leaf called, as she and Ben were already headding to the Pokecenter. Misty smiled and went back into the gym.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be there soon." Zach yelled to them.

"Alright, see ya there!" Ben called back. Him and Leaf started headding back.

"Hey there." A voice said.

"Hm?"

"Don't worry, I won't hurt ya." The cloaked man from earlier today stepped out from behind a piller that lined the gym.

"Oh, it's you. What's up?" Zach aknowledged his existence while looking at the orange and pink sunset.

"I saw your battle and I must say, I was impressed." The man said as he walked up beside Zach. "But you must remember something."

"Hm?" Zach grunted.

"Overconfidence leads to defeat." And with that statement, The man left.

"...Whatta weirdo."

* * *

Next time on POKEMON: BLAZE OF GLORY : Zach and co. leave their Pokemon at the daycare center while they explore the city. What chaos will endue?

A/N: Whew! This chapter took me a while. Review!


	15. Day at the Daycare!

Sorry about the long update, I just flew in from Poketopia and boy are my arms tired. (Kriketunes chirping)...Okay, lame joke. But seriously, Pokemon Battle Revolution has taken up most of my free time lately, so I haven't updated. BUT I'M BACK BABY!!!

I DON'T OWN POKEMON!!! But I do own Zach and Ben.

* * *

DAY AT THE DAYCARE!!!

After a night at the Pokemon Center in Cerulean City, Zach, Leaf, and Ben were heading to Vermilion City on Route 5. That is, they were, untill Leaf spotted a house with a huge fenced yard. There was a sign on the door of the house saying "Pokemon Daycare Center." Leaf was estatic. "OH! DAYCARE CENTER!!! CUTE BABY POKEMON!!!" She screamed as she ran inside the house.

"Leaf! It's not that type of...She doesn't listen very well, does she?" Ben asked Zach.

"Nope."

----------------------------

"I'm sorry miss, but this isn't that type of daycare." The old man behind the counter apologised.

"Oh, come on, just one baby?" Leaf pleaded.

"We don't have baby's. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I may have more customers." The man said, pointing at Ben and Zach, who just walked in. "What can I do for ya boys?"

"Sorry, were just here to get our psychotic friend back." Zach said pointing at Leaf.

"HEY!!!"

"Actually, we would like your help." Bed said thoughtfully.

"We do?" Zach and Leaf asked at the same time.

"Yes, we do. You see, this isn't a normal daycare. If you let the old man over there take care of your Pokemon, they might train themselves and get stronger." Ben explained.

"Wait a sec...That means...We could leave our Pokemon here and go shopping!" Leaf exclaimed.

Zach was opposed to this idea. "But we have to get to Vermilion as soon as possible. I say no."

"Too bad Zach, it's two against one!" Leaf cheered. "Now give me your Pokemon!"

"Wait, what!?" But before Zach could react, Leaf took his Pokeballs with his Pokemon, placed them on the counter along with hers, grabbed Zach and dragged him out of the house to Cerulean City.

"Uhh...Here Kane, take good care of them." Ben said as he placed his Pokemon on the table.

"No problem Ben! Always glad to help." The old man, Kane, said and took the Pokeballs to the back. Ben smiled and ran out of the house to catch up with the two Pallet Trainers.

-------------------------

"Go, Pokemon!" Kane shouted, and all of the teens Pokemon came out of their Pokeballs. They looked a bit confused, as they had no idea what was going on. They were in Kane's huge backyard."Hello there, I'm Kane, and I'll be taking care of you untill your trainers come back. Untill then, you're free to wander the facilities inside of the fence. I come by around noon to give you lunch, good day!" And with that, Kane went back inside the house.

-------------------------

(A/N: Pokemon are gonna be the only ones around for a while. So they speak english untill you see ----------- again.)

After getting used to their surroundings, all of the Pokemon have settled down and started relaxing. Well almost all of them. Combusken was bugging Abra. "Come on, train with me!" Combusken begged the Psi Pokemon.

"No, you ignoramus!" Abra was almost to the point where one more word from Combusken would make Abra train with him, but Abra wouldn't hold back.

"...Please?"

"THAT'S IT!!! YOU WANT A FIGHT!? I'LL GIVE YA A FIGHT!!! CONFUSION!!!" Abra snapped and unleashed a blast of psychic energy at Combusken, who dodged it by backflipping.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Let's see if you can hit me!" Combusked taunted while dodging more Confusions. This made Abra madder.

"HOLD STILL YOU IDIOT!!!" Abra was shooting Confusions more rapidly. The battle caught the attention of the others and they came over to watch the battle.

Ekans slithered over to Pidgeotto. "Hey, bet you my lunch Abra wins."

Pidgeotto thought for a second, then decided."...You're on!"

The battle was close to the end, as Abra was getting tired of shooting all of the Confusions, which Combucken was still dodging with ease. "Come on Abra, is that all ya got?"

"I...liked...you...better when...you were a...lazy Torchic." Apra said between pants. He couldn't take it anymore and fell on the ground, too tired to move. "I hate that chicken."

"Haha! That was good exercise!" Combusken laughed. Ekans' jaw was dropped, and Pidgeotto was cheering.

"...How could a Fighting type lose to a Psychic type? It makes no sense." Ekans mumbled.

"Who cares!? I got your lunch and that's all that matters! Woohoo!" Pidgeotto shouted to the sky.

"Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in...Jerk." After the little fiasco, the Eeveelutions were resting undrneath a big tree. Chikorita approched them, a big smile was on her face.

"Hey, anyone want to play?" She asked. The Eeveelutions seemed uninterested. Exept a certain grass type.

"What game?" Leafeon asked.

"Hide and seek with Clefairy!"

"OH! I love hide and seek!" Leafeon said happily. "Sure I'll play!" The rest of the Eeveelutions just sighed.

"Glaceon, your sister is weird." Umbreon said after Leafeon ran off.

"Tell me about it. It's hard to imagine I'm related." Glaceon sighed. "But it's not like your sister is less weird, Umbreon."

"Yeah, I mean, all she does is eat, sleep, and watch tv." Jolteon agreed. Jolteon was the only male out of the Eeveelutions. And the only one not related to anyone.

"Yeah, why-" Flareon started saying.

"-Is she so lazy?" Vaporeon finished. They were identical twins, but you couldn't tell by looking at them.

"Espeon is Espeon, I can't change that...unfortunatly." Umbreon sighed. Meanwhile in the game of hide and seek...

"Found you Leafeon!" Clefairy shouted at the Verdant Pokemon.

"Again? That's like the tenth time." Leafeon groaned. "Can I be it?"

"No way! I found both of you, so I'm "It" again!" Clefairy pouted.

"I thought it worked the other way around." Chikorita said while dragging her feet. They've played ten games in a row, Clefairy finding them nine out of ten times.

"Not today it doesn't!" Clefairy smiled. The two grass Pokemon sighed at Clefairy's unlimited energy.

In another part of the area that was covered in flowers, Vespiquen was picking some to give to a certain human with black clothing. "I wonder if he likes roses? Hmm..."

"Hello, my lovley queen!" Came a voice from behind her.

"Oh, dear Arceus, will you ever give up Beedrill?" Vespiquen sighed and turned around to see Beedrill with a flower stuck on his needle.

"For you." He bowed and gave her a tulip.

"Hmmm...That's it! Beedrill! Where'd you get that!?" She shouted at him with exitement.

"Ummm...over there, but wh-" But before he could finish, Vespiquen flew off to another flower patch and started to pick more flowers. Beedrill sighed. "Will I ever find true love?"

-------------------------------

"EVERYONE!!! ZACH, LEAF, AND BEN ARE BACK!!! COME ON BACK HERE!!!" Kane shouted. The trainers were in front of the door leading from the house to the backyard with Kane. Combusken and Abra were the first to approch them. Combusken looked quite happy and Abra was staring daggers at Combusken. Chikorita, Leafeon, and Clefairy were next, and Chikorita and Leafeon were so tired they could barley walk, while Clefairy was jumping up and down in exitement. Vespiquen was next with Beedrill close behind. Vespiquen flew up to Zach and gave him the boquet of flowers she made. Everyone looked at him strangly. He just shrugged and put the flowers in his pack. If looks could kill, the way Beedrill was looking at Zach would kill Zach ten times over. The rest of the Eeveelutions came, looking quite rested. And finaly, a skinny Ekans and a fat Pidgeotto approched them. Ekans' stomach growled.

"Wow, we were gone for a half hour and it looks like a whole day passed for you guys." Ben stated. After all of their Pokemon were back in their balls, the trainers paid Kane and started heading towards Vermilion City, and Zach's third badge.

* * *

Next time on POKEMON: BLAZE OF GLORY : Surge isn't at the gym? The S.S. Anne is leaving with him on it? Who is this girl with a Kyogre costume?

A/N: I'm gonna go play Pokemon Battle Revolution now. REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	16. AquaMarina!

I DONT OWN POKEMON!!!

* * *

AQUA-MARINA!!!

"Come on! I can see the Gym from here!"

"Slow down Zach! I'm not as fast as you!"

"Same here!" Zach was running way ahead of Leaf and Ben, too exited to slow down. They ran from the Daycare, through the underground pass (Zach said it was faster.), Route 6, and now were in Vermilion City. Nonstop running for three hours. _"How does he run so fast after running for three hours straight?" _Ben thought. When an exaughsted Leaf and Ben caught up to Zach at the Gym, they gasped in awe at the size of the place. It was about four stories high, and about as wide as a mansion. A big sign in the shape of the Thunder Badge was at the top of the building. As Leaf and Ben were staring at the gym, Zach was reading a sign on the big double doors of the gym. **"Gone on a three day vacation on the S.S. Anne. Back on Monday. -Lt. Surge."**

"...COME ON!!! He's gone!?" Zach shouted at no one in perticular.

"We can waid in the Cent-" Leaf was cut off by Zach.

"NO!!! We're going on the S.S. Anne and I'm gonna challenge Surge to a battle there!" Zach said stubbornly.

"But Zach, the Anne is a private cruise, you need an invitation to-" Leaf was cut off again.

"Actually, I have a few tickets in my pack." Ben said with no real enthusiasm.

"How did you get them?" Leaf asked, astonished by the fact that a little kid has tickets to the most exclusive cruise in the world.

"I'm the little brother to the person who invented the Pokemon storage system. Wha'd you expect? A gift basket?" Ben explained. Zach grabbed Ben and Leaf by the arm and draged them to the docks.

"Ben, which ship is it?" Zach asked sternly.

"Gee, I don't know? Mabey the one that has the words S.S. Anne on it?!" Ben shouted sarcasticly and pointed to the ship in question.

"Oh."

-------------------------------

"Tickets please." A sailor who was standing at the ramp to the ship stated.

"Sure...Here." Ben pulled three tickets from his pack and handed them to the sailor. He looked at the tickets for a second and looked back at Ben.

"They with ya?" He asked, pointing at Leaf and Zach.

"Yep."

"Then welcome to the S.S. Anne three day cruise Benjamin Parx and friends."

"Your last name is Parx?" Zach asked Ben as they were heading up the ramp.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well it's just that I've never heard that-"

"I'M GOING ON A CRUISE!!! THE S.S. ANNE CRUISE!!! WOOHOO!!!" Leaf cheered as they finaly boarded the ship.

"Leaf, I'm gonna ask you this once and once only. Please don't act like a little kid on this cruise." Ben scolded Leaf. "This is a high class ship, and I don't want to soil my family name by hanging around a hyperactive teenager."

"Heheh, It's true, you do act like a three year old sometimes."

"And you Zach, don't insult anyone you don't know...Or at all actually." Ben whispered harshly at Zach. A few moments passed of complete silence as they walked to their rooms. "Okay you guys, here's the deal, it was originally gonna be me, my sis, and Bill...But since they had to go to Johto, they left their tickets to me."

"Yeah, so?" Zach nonchalantly said.

"So, me and you are sharing a room Zach." Ben said.

"What!? Why!?"

"Because me and my bro were originally gonna share a room...That, and the other room is a single bed. And I don't think Leaf wants to spend her nights with a guy." Ben said and pointed at two rooms that were next to eachother.

"You got that right!" Leaf said and poked Ben hard in the chest. "But I would of been fine if it was Zach in the room with me." She said dreamily.

"...I'm fine with sleeping in a room with you Ben."

-------------------------

**"Attention passengers,this is your capitain speaking, the S.S. Anne has left port. We will now be at sea for three days. Thank you for your time."**

"So Ben, where's the buffet?" Zach asked as they were walking down a hall.

"Lesee..." Ben pulled out a map of the ship. "We're on the sixth floor...and the cafateria is on the tenth...We can take an elevator over...Here!" He said and pointed at an elevator. Leaf pressed the button next to the elevator and waited for it to open. After a minute or two, the elevator opened to reveal a small room with mirrors for walls and buttons next to the door. The trio entered the elevator and Ben presse the button that said **"10."**

"HOLD THAT ELEVATOR!!!" Zach grabbed onto the atomatic sliding doors to hold them open. A girl about their age ran into the elevtor. She had a blue dress that went above the knees, black, tight shorts, a black band around each arm, blue gloves, a helmet-like hat, and a blue phanny pack around her waist. On all of her clothing, there were red lines. Her almost-white Blue hair was tied up in a ponytail. On her hat, there were two big white ovals. "Hah...hah...Thanks." She panted.

"N-n-no prob." Zach studdered. His face was getting redder the more he looked at her.

"...So what's your name?" She asked out of nowhere.

"Uhh...Z-z-zach." His face looked like a tomato. Leaf saw this and pushed Zach out of the way.

"Hi! I'm Leaf! Nice to meet ya!" She said with a vein pulsing on her forhead. "What's your name?"

"Marina, leader of the Waterfall Colloseum in Poketopia!" Marina said proudly.

"Hm? Where's that?" Ben asked.

"Oh, it hasn't opened yet. But when it has, I'll be the toughest leader there is!" She shouted with a burning passion.

"Uhhh...So what is Poketopia?" Ben was curious to what this place is.

"That's top secret. No information is allowed to be revealed untill opening day." Marina said, quoting her contract. An erie silence followed as they waited for the elevator to reach the tenth floor.

Zach decided to break the silence. "Th-that's a nice outfit y-you got."

"Hm? Thanks! It's modeled after Kyogre, the creator of the greatest thing on this planet, the ocean." Marina said exitedly. "One day I'm gonna see a Kyogre. I just know it!"

"C-cool...OHLOOKTHEBUFFETLET'SEAT!" Zach said rather quickly as he ran out of the elevator when it opened.

"Ugh...I'll go find him. Come on Leaf. Nice to meet ya Marina!" Ben said, dragging Leaf, who was starring daggers at Marina. After they were out of earshot, Marina stepped out of the elevator.

"Zach...He's cute!"

* * *

Next time on POKEMON: BLAZE OF GLORY: Where's Surge? A contest? Leaf's sure to be there! 

A/N:Sorry if this chapter seems a bit off, I just helped a family member move. THAT FURNITURE WAS HEAVY AND I'M TIRED!!!...Review!


	17. Of Pokemorphs and Contests!

Sorry for the late update. I had to move furniture in my room.

I DON'T OWN POKEMON!!! I do own Zach and Ben.

* * *

OF POKEMORPHS AND CONTESTS!!!

Zach and friends were traveling on the S.S. Anne so Zach could battle Lt. Surge, who was also on board. Once on the ship, they quickly met a Pokemon cosplayer named Marina. Zach felt uneasy around her and dashed of to the dining room, leaving Leaf and Ben to find him. _"Grrr...once I get my hands on that girl, I'll...I'll..." _Leaf thought as she looked for Zach. Ben, a few steps behind Leaf, was reading a newspaper he grabbed off an empty table. "There he is!" Leaf pointed at the black haired teen, who was scarfing down food like there was no tomorrow. Leaf approached the table with Ben in tow. "Zach, where were you?"

"LEAF!?" Zach shouted in shock, with a mouth full of chicken. He started choking on it and hit his chest to force the food down. He coughed a bit and glared at the brunette. "Don't...do that...again!" He said between gasps of breath.

"WOAH! Glad we're on this ship." Ben said spontaniously from behind the newspaper.

"Hm? Why?" Leaf asked. Zach started eating again, hoping to avoid thinking about a certain blue-clothed girl. Ben and Leaf took a seat at Zach's table.

"An unidentified Pokemorph attacked Saffron City yesterday, and it was heading towards Virmillion." Ben said, looking up at the girl.

"Pokemorph?" Leaf and Zach asked at the same time, Zach's mouth still full of food.

"You don't know?" Ben asked. He waited a second to see if they knew anything. They didn't respond. "Yay, more explaining. Pokemorphs are human-Pokemon hybrids. By my knowledge, there are four types of Pokemorphs." He paused a second, trying to find his explanation in his memory. "Type 1: The Transformer. They look like a normal human being or Pokemon, but when under extreme emotional stress, they transform into the Pokemon or Human they share DNA with. They can also transform into a human-Poke mix, but it takes a lot of energy out of them." Ben paused a second to take a breath.

"Type 2: The Complete. They are Pokemorphs who's only remaining part of their body that's the same is their brain. Please keep in mind that Pokemorphs can be originally Pokemon or Human." Leaf and Zach were listening intently. This was very interesting.

"Type 3: The Hybrids. They are Pokemorphs that permanently look like a mix between a Pokemon and human. Usually looking more like their true selfs than the other breed." Another pause.

"And lastly, Type 4: The Cursed." Leaf swallowed hard at this name. "They are the most dangerous Pokemorphs. They seem like a Type 1 at first, but at random, with no warning, they transform into their other side, but they have the power of a Dragonite with Pokerus, and are mentaly unstable...They are the ones who gave themselves that name."

"So how do they know a Pokemorph attacked the city?" Zach asked. He than saw something across the room and ducked underneath the table. When he came back up, the thing he saw was gone.

"Multiple witnesses said they saw him transform in the middle of a sidewalk." Ben said, quoting the newspaper in front of him.

"Where do Pokemorphs come from?" Leaf asked curiously. Zach was looking around the room nervously, like he's trying to avoid someone.

"There are many ways Pokemorphs come around. One way is Human-Poke breeding." Ben said. Leaf made a disgusted face.

"That's gross."

"Some people are born like it...Like how some Pokemon are born shiney. And others are the results of cruel experiments." Ben explained, almost spitting out the last part. "People that do that to other living beings are disgusting."

"Hey guys!" Came a bubbly voice. The hairs on Zach's neck stood on end. Marina walked over to the table they were sitting at. Zach's face turned bright red as he saw her.

"Grr...What're you doing here!?" Leaf questioned the snow-haired girl.

"Hmph, nice to see you too." Marina mumbled sarcasticly. She rose her voice to a more audiable level. "So Zach, there's a Pokemon Contest on the deck, and I was hoping you could come and see!"

"Uh...W-w-well...I-I-I..." Zach was trying his best to say no, he had a Gym Leader to find!

"NO!!! He won't be cheering you on!" Leaf yelled in his defence. "He'll be cheering me on!"

"Wait. What?" Ben was confused, as that came out of nowhere.

"Yep! I'm entering the Contest," She pointed to herself. "and I'm gonna win!"

"We'll see about that!" Marina challenged.

---------------------------------------

The Contest stage was a half dome, with judging tables in the back. Hundreds of people were waiting in front of the dome, waiting for the Contest to start. A woman with light brown hair and was in a bright red bikini stepped onto the stage with a microphone in her hand. "Hello ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Vermilion Pokemon Contest!" She shouted into the device, making it seem like her voice was ten times louder. And now, let's welcome our judges! First, our ship nurse, Nurse Joy!"

Joy was in the first judging box. "Nice to be here."

"Next, the Virmilion Gym Leader, Lt. Surge!"

Surge was a tall man with spikey blond hair. He was wearing green camoflauge on everything exept for his black army boots and dark yellow sunglasses. "Hope to see some shocking appeals out there."

"And last, but not least, a special guest from the Johto region, please welcome, Jasmin, Leader of the Olivine Gym!"

Jasmin was in a simple white dress going doun to her knees. She had two orange orbs in her hair keeping her ponytails in place. "Hello."

"I'm Nina, your host, and LET'S START THIS CONTEST!!!" Nina pumped her free fist into the air and the crowd was cheering like crazy. "First up, a beginner from Pallet Town, welcome, Leaf Niama!" Leaf jogged onto the stage with a Pokeball in her hand.

"Let's go Clefairy!" The Starshape Pokemon came out of her ball and started jumping aroung the stage happily. "Clefairy, Moonlight, now!" Clefairy pointed her finger upward and a small, white light was shot towards the sky. The sun seemed to dissapear and a holographic moon was in it's place. "Now, Swift!" Clefairy shot a bunch of small, glowing stars into the sky. "And now Flash!" Clefairy shot another shiney light at the sky, but this time the light exploded in a burst of brightness. After the initial blindness the audience looked in awe at the sight above them. The holo-moon was shining brightly and the stars were shining in the perfect spots that they would be if it was a real night sky.

"Wow! She may be a begginer, but she's as good as an expert! Let's hear it for Leaf and her Clefairy!" The audience cheered wildly for Leaf and Clefairy, who was still jumping hyperly. "Now, what do the judges think?!" Nina asked no one in perticular.

Nurse Joy: "That was really good for a begginer! 9.0"

Lt. Surge: "Couldn't do better myself! 8.5"

Jasmin: "Never thought I'd see a beginner do such a spectacular preformance. 9.0"

"Wow! A 26.5! I don't think a beginner has gotten such a high score in the history of Pokemon Contests! One more round of applause for Leaf Niama!" Nina told the audience, who did just that. Leaf walked off the stage with a huge grin on her face.

"Let's see Marina try and beat that!"

* * *

Next time on POKEMON, BLAZE OF GLORY : Marina pulls an unexpected twist in her appeal! Zach finds Lt. Surge and challenges him to a battle! Who are these three mysterious waiters?

A/N: Ciffhanger! Hahah! If your wondering, I'll put a little something from every game in my story. REVIEW!!!


	18. Battle on the SS Anne!

Wow, 2 C2s...Never saw that happening. Thanks for putting my story in them!

I DON'T OWN POKEMON!!! But I do own Zach and Ben.

* * *

BATTLE ON THE S.S. ANNE!!!

"Alright Pokemon fans, it's time for our last appeal before the final round! Please welcome Marina Raver!" Nina shouted as the Kyogre girl ran onto the stage with a Great Ball in hand.

"Go, Aipom!" The Long Tail Pokemon came out of it's ball in a flash of bright light. The red monkey landed on it's third hand on its tail.

"Wait a sec...A **Red** Aipom?" Ben wondered in the audience. "That must be..."

"Wow folks! We got a Shiney Pokemon on stage here! How lucky can ya get!?" Nina shouted, trying to get the audience exited.

"Aipom, use Swift to go in the air!" Aipom launched a big, flat, glowing star in front of him and jumped on. The star flew into the air, leaving a small trail of mini stars behind it. "Now Protect!" Aipom then surrounded himself and the star with a clear blue sphere. "Now U-Turn!" Aipom turned around and started glowing pale green. He was flying full speed at Marina! "Focus Punch!" His tail-hand started glowing and he punched the barrier, breaking it and the force of the impact made the star fly off course, straight into the ground. "Finaly, Bounce!" Aipom bounced high from the smoke the crash made. When he came back down, mini stars and blue and green sparkles were surrounding Aipom.

"WOW!!! That was great! Now what do our judges think?"

Nurse Joy: "Very pretty. 8.5"

Lt. Surge: "That was cool! 9.0"

Jasmin: "Not the best...but it was still very well planned out. 8.5"

"Wow! 26 points! That's good enough to get to the finals! One last round of applause for Marina and her Shiney Aipom!" Nina cheered.

---------------------

"Wow...She's good." Zach commented. He and Leaf were in the waiting room behind the stage. Marina's appeal just ended, and they saw it from a T.V. in the waiting room.

"What was that Strafer!?" Leaf questioned angrilly.

"Uhh...Umm...Well...I just-Hey Ben!" Zach avoided answering the question when Ben walked up to them.

"...You okay Zach? You're never this...weird." Ben couldn't find the right words, so he used the closest word for Zach's behaivior.

Leaf was still glaring at Zach. "Uhh...I'll be over in the corner." Zach mumbled and did just what he said.

"...He okay?" Ben asked Leaf.

"He won't be if he talks to that Feebas again." Leaf spat.

-----------------------------

"Ohh man...If I even look at Marina...Leaf will kill me...But she's so...Hot!...Dammit, I'm souding like Brendan...But I can't help it...Oh man, what'll I do?"

-----------------------------

"And now, the matchups for our four finalists!" Nina shouted into the mic while pointing at a big screen behind her on the stage. It showed a four person tournament board. The boxes showing the finalists were shuffling very fast through pictures of the finalists. The boxes stopped, showing who's fighting who. "Match one: Flare vs. Matt! Match two: Marina vs. Leaf! Let the battles commence!"

-----------------------------

After the first match, which Flare won in 30 seconds flat, the two girls stood on opposite sides of the stage, ready for battle. "I won't hold back Marina!"

"Neither will I!"

"Ready?" Nina asked, although there was no need. The girls nodded. "Then begin!"

"Go, Poliwhirl!"

"Let's go, Chikorita!" The two Pokemon were on the feild in a matter of seconds after the call. "Let's end this! Razor Leaf!" Chikorita swung her leaf on her head around, shooting razor sharp leaves at Poliwhirl.

"Ice Beam!" Poliwhirl shot a beam of ice from it's belly, freezing the leaves, and almost hit Chikorita.

_"Woah! If that hit...I would of lost!"_ Leaf thought. "Grass Knot, Chikorita!" Chikorita nodded and shot two vines into the ground. Poliwhirl was looking around, hoping that the attack didn't suprise it.

"Forget the vines Poliwhirl! Attack while Chikorita can't move!" Marina commanded. "Ice Punch!" Poliwhirl started running towards Chikoria, his hands glowed with a ice blue aura.

"ATTACK NOW!!!" Chikorita pulled her vines out of the ground and a small knot made of vines appeared in front of Poliwhirl. The Pokemon in question didn't see the knot and tripped over it, mere centimeters from Chikorita's face. "Vine Whip!" She extended a vine from her neck and slammed it on Poliwhirl's back, knocking him out.

"Poliwhirl is no longer able to battle!" Nina shouted from the sidelines. "The winner's Leaf!" The crowd started cheering like crazy.

Leaf called back Chikorita and Marina did the same with Poliwhirl. The two girls walked to the center of the field and shook hands. "Now you better stop trying to hit on my Zachie." Leaf whispered harshly to Marina, so no one else could hear.

"Hmph...Okay." Marina whispered back. They stopped shaking hands and tuned around to head back to their respective exits. _"Yeah right. I'll stop trying when Fighting types fly."_

-----------------------

"And now, the final round of the Vermilion Contest! Leaf Niama vs. Flare Blaizer!...Begin!" Nina announced. Leaf and Flare walked onto the stage and pulled out their Pokeballs. Flare was a tall seventeen year old with bright orange, short, spiked straight up hair. He had a jet black t-shirt with a flame pattern on the bottom. He had dark red pants and dark yellow sneakers.

"Let's go Chikorita!"

"Go, Solrock!" The Sun Rock Pokemon hovered a bit above the field. "Lock On!" A small red targeting circle appeared on Chikorita's forhead.

_"Oh no!"_

"FIRE BLAST!!!"

"DODGE IT CHIKORITA!!!" But it was futile, the five sided flame followed the target...and struck it's mark. Chikorita was KOed.

"Chikorita's unable to battle! The winner is Flare!"

"YEAH!!! SOLROCK, WE DID IT!!!" Flare ran up to his Pokemon and gave it a big hug. If Solrock could grin, it would've. Leaf called back her Chikorita and walked over to Flare. Although she was dissapointed, she at least beat the person she wanted to. She shook the still excited Flare's hand.

"Good match." Leaf smiled.

"You too." Flare grinned and winked at Leaf. She was a little creeped out, but after five years of Brendan flirting with her, she didn't seem to be affected by this.

--------------------------

"Wow Leaf! You almost won!" Ben congratulated Leaf as she walked back into the waiting room. She seemed to ignore him and looked around for a certain trainer.

"Where's Zach?"

"Oh, as soon as the match ended, he left to find Surge. He said to say congrats for him." Ben explained.

"Oh...'Kay. I'll go back to my room." She sounded a little dissapointed that Zach didn't stick around to congratulate her himself.

---------------------------

"THERE...YOU...ARE!!!...Dear Arceus you're fast." Zach panted as he caught up to Surge. They were in the cafiteria, and Surge was in the middle of his meal.

"Hm? Wha'd ya want kid?" Surge asked harshly.

Zach finally started breathing normally. "A battle!"

"...Don't think so kid." Surge said in his gruff voice. Zach just stood there with his jaw open wide. "I'm on vacation. No battles. Period."

"DAMMIT!!! I CAME ON THIS STUPID CRUISE JUST TO FIGHT YOU!!! AND NOW YOU SAY YOU'RE TOO BUSY!?" Zach shouted at the lieutenant. A few people looked at him strangely before going back to what they were doing.

"Look kid, how 'bout when we get back to port I'll battle ya there." He said with no intention of giving up.

"RRRGGGHHH!!!...Fine! Have it your way!" Zach shouted at Surge before stomping away. "Stupid jerk...I'll show him that he should of battled me right here and now...Rgh...I need to lie down..."

--------------------------

"Hey! It's that twirp from Mt. Moon!"

"You're right James!...For once."

"Shut it Meowth!"

WHAM! WHAM!

"Both of you shut it before we blow our cover!"

"Sorry Jessie."

"Now where did our boss want these?"

"In the engine room I-"

"Hey waitress! A bottle of cola please!" A man shouted to the red haired woman.

"Coming right away sir!"

"Can I have some chicken?" Someone else said from across the room at the blue haired man.

"Sure thing miss! To the kitchen Meowth!"

"Why me?"

* * *

Next time on POKEMON: BLAZE OF GLORY : Team Rocket's back and their trying to destroy the ship! Can our heroes stop them in time!? 

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I saw a movie one day and 4th of July the next. REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	19. Good Guys Bad Guys and Explosions!

Heheh, I like the title of this chapter.

I DON'T OWN POKEMON!!! I do own Zach and Ben...and this story...and my endless amount of randomness...GO PIE!!!

* * *

GOOD GUYS, BAD GUYS, AND EXPLOSIONS!!!

Zach was in his and Ben's room, thinking about the day before. _"Stupid Surge...When I battle him, I'll beat the crap out of him!"_

KNOCK, KNOCK!

"Zach? You in there?" Leaf was outside his room.

"What do ya want?" Zach asked loud enough so Leaf could hear him outside.

"I haven't seen you since the Contest ended." She told him. "...Can I come in?"

"...Sure."

Leaf walked into the room and saw Zach laying on his bed. "You okay?" She asked caringly.

"Yeah...I'm fine..Just a little impatient. You know I don't like ships." Zach said. Leaf didn't buy it.

"Zach, I've known you for nine years, I can tell when you're lieing." She said with a smirk.

"Hmph...Sometimes I think you know me better than myself." Zach said and sat up. Leaf took a seat on Ben's bed, which was on the other side of the small room. "So ya want to know the truth?"

"Yeah."

"You won't hurt me?"

"That depends."

"...Gee, thanks." Zach said sarcasticly.

"I'm just worried about you." Leaf said. "You didn't show up for dinner or breakfast, and it's almost lunch. I don't know what's wrong...But whatever it is, you can't spend the rest of the cruise in here."

"I can try."

"ZACH!" She snapped, but realised that this probably wasn't the best time for an arguement. "...I'm sorry." Leaf apologized softly.

"S'alright..." Zach said. Not once during the conversation did he look at Leaf.

"You can tell me what's wrong."

"You won't hit me?"

"Only if it's something like cold-blooded murder."

"...Never mind...I'm gonna go eat." Zach said, got off the bed, and walked out of the room. Leaf just stared worridly at the spot where Zach was just sitting.

"Zach..."

-------------------------

"There ya are sleepy head!" Ben greeted Zach as he sat at Ben's table in the cafitieria with a plate full of food. "Last time I saw ya, you were sawing logs."

Zach gust glared at him. "Don't push your luck Shorty."

"Ouch! Low blow dude, low blow."

"Why are you so laid back right now anyway?" Zach asked. "I hardly ever hear ya say 'dude'"

"I just have a good feeling about today! Yep, like I'm gonna win a million dollers!" Ben grinned.

"...Are ya on some sorta drug or somthin'?" Zach said and raised an eyebrow.

"Very funny. I jus-"

BOOM!!!

The whole ship shook from the shockwave. Zach was the first one to ask a very simple question. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

--------------------------

2 minutes before the explosion...

"Wow Jessie! I didn't know Wobbuffet's head could be used as a battering ram!"

"Yeah, It's the one thing he's good for!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Will both of ya stop yappin'! We have to set up the bombs before anyone finds us!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"He's right Jessie, we have to go now or never!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Right! Meowth, where's the bombs?"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Right here! Now into the engine room!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Right! Let's-"

"Wobbuffet!"

"GET BACK IN YOUR POKEBALL!!!"

-----------------------

Zach and Ben were running down the stairs towards the source of the explosion. "Whaddya think blew up!?" Zach asked the thirteen-year-old prodogy.

"By the muffled explosion, where we were when we heard it, and how loud it was...I'd say the engine...THE ENGINE ROOM!!!"

"THE ENGINE ROOM!? DAMMIT!!! BEN, WE HAVE TO HURRY!!!" Zach yelled in shock. As they were heading down to the engine room on the second floor, a rush of frightened people started climbing up the stairs. Needless to say, Zach and Ben got trampled.

"...Ow.

------------------------

The two teens were heading to the final flight of stairs on the fourth floor when someone ran into Zach from behind. "OW! Watch-Leaf!?" Zach was startled at the fact that she just ran into him. In the middle of a crisis at that!

"We have to go! The engine might explode!" Leaf yelled, pulling on Zach's sleeve. "I came down here to find you, if that's what you're wondering."

"But we might be able to stop it from exploding!" Ben yelled at Leaf. He didn't mean to yell, but he was pumped up with excitement and fear.

"But you also might get killed!" Leaf yelled back.

"WE'LL ALL GET KILLED IF WE DON'T DO SOMETHING!!!" Zach shouted at the other two.

"Need a little help!?" Called a girl's voice.

"Not now..." Zach mumbled. Marina walked up to them.

"You mat need to put out a fire, and I have a bunch of Water Types with me." She bragged.

"...You just wanna be with Zach, don't ya?" Ben questioned the ice haired Kyogre girl.

"Mab-"

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME!!! COME ON!!!" Zach yelled and sped off towards the stairs, the others following.

-------------------------

When the four teens finnaly got to the engine room, they saw that Marina was right. There was fire everywhere. There was also a huge hole in the side of the room, leading outside. Apparently, that hole was where the villans escaped. The engine room was huge, and unless you worked there, you couldn't tell what piece of machinery was the engine. On one of the control panels that wasn't on fire, was a piece of paper that had a big red "R" on it. Zach picked it up and looked at the back. There was writing:

_"Prepare for trouble!"_

_"Make it double!"_

_"To protect the world from devistation!"_

_"To unite all peoples within our nation!"_

_"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"_

_"To extend our reach to the stars above!"_

_"Jessie!"_

_"James!"_

_"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"_

_"Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"_

_"That's right!"_

_"Wobbuffet!"_

_"Mr. Mime!"_

Zach crumpled up the paper and threw it into the fire, which Marina and Ben were trying to put out with their Pokemon. But it wasn't working, the fire had gotten too out of control. "Guys! We have to get out of here!"

"But how!?" Leaf screamed over the roaring fire. Just then, a rubber hose was flung inside the room, through the gaping hole.

"Guys, It's me, Flare!" Came the voice of a man. "Climb down the hose to my raft! We have to move, NOW!"

"He's right!" Marina said to no one in perticular. "Return!"

"Come on back Vaporeon!" Ben also called back his Pokemon. He and Marina climbed down the hose into the semi-filled emergency raft. "Why do you have a rubber hose with you?" Ben asked.

"When you're a fireman-in-training, you need to carry this stuff at all times." The red-head explained.

-------------------------

"Zach, Help!" Leaf called out. Her right leg was trapped under a heavy piece of fallen metal.

"LEAF!!!" Zach shouted and ran over to her. He tried to pick up the metal, but it was too heavy.

"Don't leave me!" Leaf cried. Tears were streaking down her face. She was afraid.

"I won't leave you...Even if it kills me!" He reassured her. _"But this damned thing is too heavy!...I guess I have to..."_ He thought while still trying to move the metal. The flames were heading towards the actuall engine, and when they did...Zach didn't want to think about it. "RRRRRAAAAGGGGGHHH!!!!" Zach's eyes flashed silver for a second and he found enough power to push the metal off of Leaf. "Now come on!" Zach pulled Leaf to her feet and started running towards the hole in the wall. Leaf took one step before extreme pain shot through her leg.

"GAH!!!" Leaf bent down and held her ankle. "Dammit! Zach help!" Zach turned around and immidiately saw the problem.

"Rgh! Your ankle is broken!" Zach had to think fast. He picked Leaf up, brideal style, and starded running towards the hole. Leaf looked up at Zach's face. She's never seen such determination in someones eyes before. She blushed a little. Her favorite person in the world, the one she loved, was saving her. Zach stopped at the hole and looked down, no way to get down without dropping Leaf. And she coulden't climb down herself. He yelled down at the people in the boat. "Move as far back as you can! I'm gonna jump onto the boat!"

"ARE YOU MAD!?" Leaf screamed at him like he was insane. Zach didn't pay attention as the people moved as far back as possible. There was just enough room. Zach's eyes flashed silver again. Leaf saw this and raised an eyebrow. Zach jumped off the boat and started falling down the whole two stories. He landed on the boat, feet firmly planted on the ground, and the boat hardly even rocked.

"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!!! THE SHIP'S GONNA BLOW!!!" Flare screamed and released two Floatzel. The pokemon grabbed jumped into the water behind the boat and grabbed it. They spun their propeller-like tails and made the simple wooden raft act like a high-speed motor boat, zooming away from the S.S. Anne. Shortly after the small boat was at a safe distance, the S.S. Anne exploded in a bright yellow flash.

The S.S. Anne was no more.

----------------------------

"Excuse us boss."

"Hm? What do you three buffons want?"

"We blew up the S.S. Anne, just like you asked."

"Hmm...Good job!...You have no more missions for the time being, you may leave."

"Yes sir!"

"..."

BEEP!

"Tabitha, bring Ein in here. I have matters to discuss with him."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Next time on POKEMON: BLAZE OF GLORY: Zach and friends make it back to Vermilion! Surge is ready to battle! The battle for the Thunder Badge is on!

A/N: Oo...Wow...just...wow...I never knew I could write like that...AND NOW...THE REVIEW SONG!!!

Review! Review!

Review and I won't send the evil Pie King after you!


	20. Pidgeotto's Pride!

Sorry for the late update...stupid writers block. But I'm not giving up on this story, and I never will!

I'll now start doing the overused fad of having a main character doing the disclaimer! Zach, if you'd please...

Zach: Stupid author...FB123 doesn't own Pokemon. He does own Ben, me (unfortunately), and this story.

* * *

PIDGEOTTO'S PRIDE!!!

After the sinking of the S.S. Anne, Zach and his friends were floating on the small inflateable raft with a wooden floor. Him, Ben, Leaf, Flare, Marina, and a couple of others, were bored to no end, as a couple of hours have passed and they haven't seen any form of life since they left the Anne.

Marina decided to break the uneasy silence by asking a question. "Hey Flare, you said something about being a fireman-in-training."

"Yeah. So?" Flare asked with a hand submerged in the water. One of his two Floatzel, their only way to move the raft, had ran off to do who knows what. Flare was trying to lure it back by holding it's favorite toy, a rubber Pichu, in the water.

"If you're a fireman, then why do you enter contests?" Marina questioned further.

"What're you talking about? That was the only contest I've been in." Flare replied.

"Then why are you so good?"

"...Uhhh...I'm a prodogy?" He lied.

"...I'm not buying it."

"Damn...Honestly, I'd rather not talk about it." Flare said and looked back to the water.

Marina pouted. "You could've said that in the first place."

"Guys! I see a boat!" Leaf shouted and pointed to a large speck of blue and white. "It's the police!"

------------------------

"LAND!!!" Ben yelled and jumped on the port of Vermilion City before the ship pulled all the way into port.

"A little excited, are we?" Marina laughed and walked off the ship once it was all the way into the harbor. The medical team on the police boat gave Leaf a crutch to help her walk with her broken ankle, which was wrapped up in a cast. According to the police, they were the last boat to be rescued. There were no deaths accounted for. When the Anne exploded, the blast could be seen from Vermilion, and the police went rushing to the rescue.

Zach, Leaf, and Flare walked off the boat last. They were questioned on the events that took place. Of course, the questioning stopped immidiately after Zach said that the explosion was caused by Team Rocket. The police had all the information they needed.

"So what're ya gonna do now Flare?" Leaf asked the firey red-head.

"Hm? I dunno...What're you gonna do?" Flare asked back.

"I'm gonna challenge Surge to a battle!" Zach said with such intensity that you'd think he'd be fighting the famous Ash Ketchum himself.

"Woah!" Flare was a little intimidated by Zach at the moment. "Is he always like this?" He asked Leaf.

"When he's really impatient, then yeah, he's always like this."

---------------------------

"SURGE!? I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!!!" Zach yelled as soon as he opened the big double doors to Surge's gym. His friends sighed behind him. Flare and Marina decided to watch the match as they had nothing better to do. The gym was pitch black except from the light from the outside.

"Zach! Mabey he doesn't want to battle." Ben suggested. "After all, he almost died a few hours ago."

"Who cares?! If he's a real Gym Leader, the last thing he'd want is peace!" Zach shot back. He never told anyone about Surge rejecting him for a battle on the ship.

"You got spunk kid." Said a gruff voice from further in the gym. "And I hate spunk." Lt. Surge walked out of the shadows of the gym with a Pokeball in hand. "I'll tell ya what. If you can beat me in a match, one Pokemon each, I'll give ya the Thunder Badge and you get the hell out of my life."

"All right, guys, go over on the side and watch the-" Zach was interupted by Surge.

"No need" Surge said nonchalantly. He place his Pokeball back on his belt and clapped twice. The lights in the gym turned on and revealed a huge battlefield, and stadium size seats on the each side of the arena. The building had at least seven floors of air space.

"Good luck Zach." Leaf said as all of the teens except Zach walked over to the seats.

"ALL RIGHT!!! LET'S GO!!! PIDGEOTTO!!!" Zach threw a Pokeball and his only Flying Type flew out.

"WHAT'RE YOU THINKING YOU TWIT!?" Leaf yelled at him from the sidelines.

"Heh, this'll be easy." Surge chuckled. "Go, Rotom!" A small orange Pokemon surrounded by a thin blue line came out.

"...What's that?" Zach asked himself. This was one of the few Pokemon Zach's never heard about. He pulled out his Pokedex for the first time on this adventure. He pointed the device at the Pokemon named Rotom. The Pokedex came to life and started talking in a robotic female voice.

_"Rotom, the Plasma Pokemon. An Electric-Ghost Type exclusive to the Sinnoh region. It's body is composed of plasma. It's known to infiltrate electronic devices and wreak havoc."_

The device died down and Zach put it back into his pocket. "Hm...Pidgeotto, use Twister!" The Bird Pokemon started flying around Rotom in a circle very fast. With no warning, a big cyclone of wind struck Rotom. After the wind died down, Rotom was slightly dizzy from the spinning, but otherwise alright.

"Use Ominous Wind Rotom!" The small Plasma Pokemon shot a stream of purple ghost energy at Pidgeotto. The attack hit and Pidgeotto was a little taken back at the stupidity of Surge. Ghost Type attacks had no effect on Normal Types, which he was one. Surge on the other hand, had no idea what just happened. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"You have little to no experience with any type other than Electric, do ya?" Zach taunted.

"RGH!!! YEAH SO WHAT!? RAIN DANCE!!!" Surged yelled furiously. Rotom floated around in a circle a few times and stopped.

"...Uhh...Are you sure that it knows-" Zach was interupted by a few raindrops landing on his face. In a few seconds, the whole room was soaking wet from the rain. "...I hate rain. Pidgeotto, Aerial Ace!" Pidgeotto nodded and flew high up into the air, did a loop, and flew down low to the ground with amazing speed. He was now just a few centimeters above the floor and was heading towards Rotom with major force. Right before Pidgeotto was about to strike, he vanished. Rotom looked around for the bird, but he seemed to vanish into thin air.

Pidgeotto then reappeared in front of Rotom going the same speed he was a few seconds ago. Pidgeotto rammed Rotom dead-center in the face. Rotom flew back a few feet before recovering and headded back to where it was. "Nice try kid! But a simple attack isn't gonna stop me! THUNDER!!!"

"WHAT!?" Zach was astonished. A Pokemon that his trainer barely knew anything about, knew Thunder? Rotom launched a blast of blue electricity into the air and it locked on to Pidgeotto. "GET AWAY FROM THERE!!!" But because of the rain, the bird coulden't avoid the blast. Pidgeotto was struck with the most powerful electric attack and fell to the ground, crackling with electricity. "PIDGEOTTO!!!"

------------------------

_Flashback_

_Zach and leaf were walking on Route 4, just after getting beaten by the Karate Bros. "Okay Pidgeotto! We're not gonna lose anymore! Right!?" A beaten up Pidgeotto nodded wearilly._

_"Zach, shouldn't you put Pidgeotto back in his Pokeball?" Leaf asked, concerned about Pidgeotto's health._

_"Nope! We're gonna train! Right, Pidgeotto?" Zach asked the Bird Pokemon, who nodded more vigorusly. "Right! The first thing-"_

_"You're training him now!?" Leaf was starting to question Zach's sanity._

_"Yep! So don't interrupt." Zach said sternly. "Alright, the first thing we're gonna learn is to defeat Pokemon that have a type advantage against you. Although Defence and Special Defence are a major part of it, the true secret is to never give up!"_

_--------------------------------_

Pidgeotto's eyes snapped open and he jumped high into the air and started flying again.

"WHAT!?" Surge was almost to the point where he was gonna pull his hair out. Rotom was in shock and coulden't move.

"ALRIGHT PIDGEOTTO!!! GIVE IT YOUR ALL!!! DON'T GIVE UP!!! ILLUSION WING!!!" Zach yelled to his Pokemon. Pidgeotto first made copies of himself using Double Team. He and his copies then dissapeared with great speed using Agility. Lastly, all the copies appeared around Rotom and attacked him so fast with Wing Attack, it seemed that all of the copies attacked Rotom with gowing wings.

Rotom fell on the floor, unconsious. "Rgh! Rotom, return." Surge called back his rare Pokemon and walked to the other side of the battlefield, where Zach gave Pidgeotto a high-five/wing. "Heh, never thought I'd see the day a Flying Type withstood a Thunder. Here, you deserve this." The lieutenant handed Zach the Thunder Badge.

"THAT WAS AWSOME!!!" Marina yelled like a fangirl from the seats and started to run to Zach, untill Leaf grabbed her shirt and ran ahead of Marina.

"That was so cool, Zach!" Leaf complimented. "And we can't forget you Pidgeotto! Good job!" Pidgeotto smiled weakly and fell on the floor.

"Pidgeotto!? What's...Oh." Zach was worried for a second, untill he saw that Pidgeotto was asleep. "Good job Pidgeotto. Return."

* * *

Next time on POKEMON: BLAZE OF GLORY : Our heros get lost in a strange forest! Their Pokemon get seperated from them! Can Zach and his friends get to Saffron City alive?

A/N:...Can't think of any thing to say...Except...REVIEW!!! Every time you don't review for my story, a Grimer dies...Wait...


	21. A Ghastly Seperation!

To Phelim Reed: Thank you for your reviews, I hope to see more of them in the future!

I also changed the preview that was in the last chapter to make this chapter make more sence.

Now, todays guest is...Zach's Abra!

Abra: Abra Ab? (What are you making me do?)

Me: Disclaimer, NOW!

Abra: Ab, Abra!...Abra. (Okay, okay!...Jeez.) Ab Abra Abra Ra Ab. (FB123 only owns this story and a few characters.) Abra Ab? (Can I go now?)

* * *

A GHASTLY SEPARATION!!!

"So what are you gonna do now?" Marina asked our trio of heros.

"We're going to Celadon City for my next badge." Zach answered. Zach, Leaf, Flare, Marina, and Ben spent the night at the Pokemon center and were now standing at the North gate to Vermilion City. "What about you two?"

"Well, I'm going back to Poketopia." Marina said. "I need to watch over the construction."

"What about you Flare?" Leaf asked the fireman-in-training.

"I need to go back to the main fireman base in Hoenn." Flare explained with a hint of dissapointment in his voice. "I wish I could've stayed here."

"Don't worry, we'll see eachother again." Leaf said happily. "I'm sure of it!"

-----------------------

Zach, Ben and Leaf were walking on Route 6, heading to Saffron City and then Celadon. "Hey Leaf, soulden't we have stayed at the city...You know...'Cause of your leg?" Ben asked caringly, reffering to Leaf's Broken ankle, which was still in a cast.

"Ha! I'm perfectly fine!" Leaf said stubbornly. "I shouldn't even be wearing this cast!"

"I think that something other that her ankle was broken." Zach whispered to Ben.

"I HEARD THAT STRAFER!!!"

"Umm...Guys...Was there always a huge forest in front of Saffron City?" Ben asked in a slightly worried tone.

"No way. I lived in Saffron before, there's no forest even close to it." Leaf explained in a know-it-all way.

"Then explain this." Ben pointed his finger at a huge dark forest in front of them.

"...Crap."

------------------------

"Okay, this sucks." Zach complained. "I can barely see, I have no idea where I'm going, and I'm pretty sure we're being followed."

"What makes you say-OW!" Leaf yelped. "Argh! I almost tripped over a big root! I'm crippled for crying out loud! Shouldn't one of you big stong men carry me?" She asked with big puppy-dog eyes.

"No." Zach said flatly as he almost ran into a tree.

"Your so me-What the?!" Leaf shreaked when she saw a dark whisp of purple whiz by her. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

"What was what?" Ben asked.

"I-I-I'm starting to lose my mind." Leaf studdered.

"Starting to?" Zach said mockingly. "You've always had a few screws lose."

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME ZACH!!!" Leaf yelled at the black haired trainer. "I think we really are being followed."

"I wasn't being serious. I was just trying to scare you." Zach said reassuringly.

All of a sudden, the purple whisp started circling the group fery fast. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Ben yelled.

"THAT'S WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT!!!" Leaf screamed at Zach.

But before Zach could answer, the whisp somehow grabbed all of the trainers Pokeballs. "HEY WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Zach yelled at the whisp. But instead of answering, the whisp threw all of the balls into the air and a mysterious force pushed them all in seperate directions into the forest. "NO!!!"

--------------------------

"Ohhh...My head." Combusken sat up and moaned. "What just happened?" Combusken looked around and saw a Great Ball on the ground near him. "Hey it's Abra! Mabey he can tell me what happened!" Combusken stood up and grabbed the blue ball with his two sets of claws for hands. "Heh, I've always wanted to do this, ABRA, GO!!!" He threw the ball in the air and the yellow Psychic Type came out.

"...Hm?" Abra looked around himself. "What happened?" He asked Combusken.

"Aw man, I was hoping you'd know." The Young Fowl Pokemon sighed. He then had an idea. "Hey Abby!"

"...I'll kill you if you call me that again."

"Can you use your psychic powers to see if anyone is nearby?" Combusken said, completely ignoring the death threat.

"Well what do ya know, Hot-Head came up with an intelligent idea." Abra said sarcasticly.

"Don't push your luck."

"All right, all right..." Abra started concentraiting. "...Everyone's in the forest...But no one is near us."

"Damn..." Combusken started thinking hard. "Guess we should start looking for them."

"No." Abra sat down with his arms crossed. "I say we stay right here. If we go looking for them, we'll just end up getting even more lost."

"You're just lazy."

"You'll be dead soon if you don't shut up you imbicile."

--------------------------

"Rgh, stupid ghosts." Zach mumbled. "Taking away all our Pokemon. If only it was solid. I'd give it a good pounding." Zach had decided to split up with the others. He thought that it would be faster that way. He was wrong, as he is also lost. "...Damn darkness. I can't see two inches in front of me.

---------------------------

"Hey, Beedrill?" Vespiquen asked.

"Yeah?" The Poison Bee Pokemon looked back at Vespiquen who was a couple paces behind him.

"I'm scared."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you"

"...I hope Zach's okay."

"...Aren't you concerned about your own trainer?" Beedrill questioned.

"Um...Right! I was just about to say that!"

"...Riiiiight"

----------------------------

"...The plants say that everyone's scattered." Leafeon said to Glaceon and Umbreon.

"...Your sister is weird" Umbreon whispered to the Fresh Snow Pokemon.

"Blame the fact that she's a seven-year-old Grass Type." Glaceon whispered back.

"The plants say to go this way!" Leafeon lifted one of her paws and pointed in a seemingly random direction.

"...Do we have to?" Umbreon asked.

"Better than sitting around doing nothing." Glaceon sighed.

"Come on girls! An adventure awaits us!"

"...We can't be related."

----------------------------

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!" Chikorita screamed. "Now shut up Clefairy! I'm trying to see where we are...Didn't we already pass that tree?"

"..."

"..."

"Are we there yet?"

"ARGH!!!"

----------------------------

"I say we-"

"-Go this way." The Evee twins, Vaporeon and Flareon, said.

"Are ya sure?" Jolteon questioned his friends. "I mean, who knows how big this forest is!?"

"We can-" Flareon started.

"-Just tell." Vaporeon finished.

"...You've got to tell me how you two talk like that."

----------------------------

"Oh man, where's Zach and our Pokemon?" Leaf wondered. She and Ben were satanding at the gate to Saffron City, waiting for Zach and their Pokemon. Pidgeotto was also there, as he just flew out of the forest, but was too scared to go back in and look for his friends. Ekans had already found his way out of the forest and was back inside his ball.

Unknown to our group, a Poison/Ghost Type Pokemon was hovering above the forest, laughing in amusement.

* * *

Next time on POKEMON: BLAZE OF GLORY : Zach and the Pokemon are still lost! Will they ever get out? Who is that strange Pokemon?

A/N: Sorry for the late update, I've had summer school, writer's block, and a bad case of lazyness...REVIEW!!! If ya don't, I'll tell Abra that you called him "Abby."


	22. The Lost Woods!

Woohoo! 1331 hits! FREAKING AWSOME!!!...I'll stop shouting.

Today we have...Hold on a sec...LEAFEON!? WHERE'D YA GO!?

Leafeon: Leafeon. (Look down.)

Me: Oh...SAY THE DISCLAIMER!!!

Leafeon: Leaf Leafeon Leaf Eon. (Zach doesn't own Pokemon. Only the story and a few characters.)

* * *

THE LOST WOODS!!!

"Ohh...Where's Zach and our Pokemon?"

"Don't worry Leaf, they'll come out soon...I hope."

"...That makes me feel a whole lot better Ben."

"Really?"

"NO!!!"

"Pidgo." Pidgeotto sighed.

--------------------------

It's been a whole two hours since Zach and his friend's Pokemon got lost in the woods that appeared out of nowhere on route 6 due to some unknown force. Zach's Abra and Combusken were sitting quietly in a small clearing, hoping to be found. Although Combusken was getting a little restless from the uneasy quietness. "Ohh man...Hey Abra, can we go look for everyone now?"

Abra glanced at the Young Fowl. "No, we'll get more lost if we do."

"You're a pessimist, ya know that?" Combusken asked the Psi Pokemon. "Hm? What's that?" Combusken pointed to a figure appearing inbetween the trees a few yards ahead.

"Umm...I'll go out on a limb here and say it's a ghost." Abra said calmly. The "ghost" he was referring to was an elegant white figure with a dress that flowed with the non-existent wind.

"Oh. Okay."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Wait a sec...A GHOST!?" Combusken exclaimed.

"Yeah. That's what I said a few seconds ago." Abra said dully while resing his head on his hand.

"THEN WE HAVE TO GET OUTTA HERE!!!" Combusken grabbed Abra's arm and started running.

"LET GO OF ME YOU-OW!!! I JUST GOT HIT IN THE FACE WITH A ROCK!!!" Abra shouted at the fighting bird while being dragged along the ground.

Combusken looked behind him and saw that the figure was gone. "I think we lost it!" He grinned then looked in front of him and saw that the figure was in front of him. "GAAAAHHHH!!!"

--------------------------

"Lessee..." Leafeon looked around.

Umbreon started complaining. "Leafeon, we've passed this tree five times! I don't think the "Plants" know where they're going!"

"Sure they do! They just need to learn to trust people other than Grass Types. So they've given us a test to see if you two can follow directions." Leafeon smiled. "And besides, this is fun!"

"...Can I get permission to kill your sister Glaceon?" The Moonlight Pokemon asked Glaceon.

"Permission denied. Just let her have her fun." Glaceon sighed. "And besides, we don't have any other leads to get out of here."

"Oh! Oh!" Leafeon shouted. "The plants say that a nice lady in a dress will show us the way!"

"...Your little sister is on some sort of drug I swear."

"Shut it!" Glaceon hissed at Umbreon.

"Girls, I see her!"

"Yeah, sure ya do sis, sure ya do."

"I do! Look!" Leafeon pointed at an elegant white figure with a dress that flowed with the non-existent wind.

"Umm...Leafeon...I-I don't think it's gonna get us out of here." Glaceon studdered.

"Sure she is! The plants said she would!"

"Umm...I-I think w-w-we should run." Glaceon started backing away from the figure.

"Hah! No ghost is gonna scare me away!" Umbreon said confidently.

"She's not a ghost! She's a nice lady that's come to help us!"

"Yeah right! And I'm a Latias!"

"Really!?"

"NO! And I'm not gonna let some strange-WOAH!!!" Umbreon and the two sisters were lifted into the air by some powerful psychic force. "WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

"She's saving us! Hurray!"

"SHUT UP SISTER!!!"

--------------------------

"Beedrill?"

"Yeah Ves?"

"I fell something...weird approaching."

"Really? All I feel is a bad case of deja-vu. Haven't I seen this tree before?" Beedrill eyed a tree that looked like all the others.

"I'm serious Beedrill!" Vespiquen hit the Poison Bee in the back of the head.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT-MMPH!!!" Vespiquen covered Beedrill's mouth before he could say anything else.

"We're being followed." She whispered. Her eyes widened when she saw an elegant white figure with a dress that flowed with the non-existent wind. "What the hell is that?!"

"Mph mph MPH!!!" Beedrill was trying to say something, but the Queen Bee's hand was still over his mouth.

"We have to leave. NOW!!!" She let go of Beedrill's mouth and grabbed his arm and started flying through the forest. "We have to get out of here!"

"You just said that!" Beedrill pointed out. "And you can slow down now, she's gone."

"What?" Vespiquen stopped in mid-air and looked behind her. The figure was gone. "Whew! Glad we lost her."

"Not quite." Came a feminine voice from behind them.

"HOLY-"

--------------------------

"Are we there yet?" Clefairy asked Chikorita.

"NO! YOU'VE BEEN ASKING ME THAT FOR THE PAST WHO-KNOWS-HOW-LONG!!! IF I DIDN'T KNOW WHERE I WAS GOING BEFORE, WHY WOULD I NOW!?" Chikorita snapped.

"I wasn't asking where we were going, I was asking if we were out of the forest yet." Clefairy explained.

"...If you say one more word-"

"Hey what's that?" Clefairy pointed behind Chikorita at an elegant white figure with a dress that flowed with the non-existent wind.

"YOU DON'T LISTEN VERY WELL, DO YOU!?" The Leaf Pokemon yelled.

"But look at the pretty lady!" Clefairy smiled.

"What lad-EEEEEEK!!!"

"WHEEEE!!!"

--------------------------

"Can you see the-" Flareon started saying.

"-Exit from up there!?" Vaporeon finished. They were yelling to a Jolteon that had climbed up a tree to find the closest exit.

"Are ya kidding me!? I can't climb to the top! I've been climbing for ten minutes and I can't see the top of this damn thing!" Jolteon yelled back to his friends, who were closer than he thought. "I'm coming back down!" He started climbing down, but reached the ground a lot sooner that expected. "...That was weird."

"I thought you-" Vaporeon started the sectence.

"-Cimbed higher than that!" Flareon finished angrilly.

"I-I did...I could've sworn-" Jolteon was in the middle of his sentence when he saw an elegant white figure with a dress that flowed with the non-existent wind. "Hey, who's that?"

"You are a-" Flareon started the sentence this time.

"-Lazy jerk who-" Vaporeon contenued.

"-Won't climb a tree to save his life!" They both shouted at the Lightning Pokemon.

"I-I'm telling the truth!" Jolteon studdered. "And I think someone wants to talk to ya!" He pointed at the figure.

"Don't think- WOAH!" Vaporeon started to say her part of the sentence before they all were lifted into the air by a strong psychic force.

--------------------------

"Stupid forest." Zach mumbled agrily to himself. "Stupid darkness. Stupid trees." His stomach made a weird gurgling noise. "...Stupid hunger." Zach contenued mumbling to himself untill a strange purple mist surrounded him. "Oh, this guy again? It's payback time, bub! GO,...Oh yeah...No Pokemon...Crap."

"Gas gas gastly!" A raspy voice cackled.

"Wait a sec! That's a Pokemon's voice!" Zach thought out loud. _"If only I had a pokemon with me. I'd be able to catch it. Guess I have to either run or...NO! I can't resort to plan B! I HAVE to run1"_ Zach thought. He started sprinting in a random direction. _"I hope that this is the way out...DAMMIT, I'M HUNGRY!!!"_

* * *

Next time on POKEMON: BLAZE OF GLORY : Zach is running from the strange Pokemon. What happened to all the others? Who's this mysterious figure in the white dress? 

A/N: Another cliffhanger! I like doing that. I'd like to thank Hiper Kitty for mentioning part of my story in her's. I hope that I can do the same. (Read her story! It's good for a begginer!) REVIEW!!!


	23. A New Pokemon, a New Partner!

NOTE: I've updated my profile with Zach's, Leaf's, Ben's, and Brendan's Bios. Be sure to read them! They have information about the characters that won't be put in the story for a while, like backstories.

And congrats to this story for hitting 1500 hits! Woohoo!!!

Me: Today's guest is...Lt. Surge!

Surge: Why me!?

Me: You're the only one with a Gym puzzle that confused me for three hours.

Surge: ...And you brought me here...Why?

Me: DISCLAIMER!!! NOW!!!

Surge: Alright! FB123 doesn't own Pokemon. He does own Zach, Ben and a few others.

* * *

A NEW POKEMON, AND A NEW PARTNER!!!

Zach was panting heavilly. _"I have to get out of here!" _He thought. He was running from the myserious purple mist for ten minutes and he was now resting behind a tree. _"This forest is bigger than I thought."_

"Gas gas gastly!" The disembodied voice cackled. Zach instantly went into a sprint after the creepy laugh ended.

"I gotta get outta here!" Zach yelled to himself. He stopped in the middle of a small clearing. "Left, right, straight?" Zach pondered quickly.

"Gas gastly gas!" The voice seemed to come from all directions but one.

"Left it is!"

-----------------------

"Leafeon, where'd you say he was?"

"That way!"

"Which way is that!?"

"Um, um, um...Right!"

"Okay! Hold on!"

-----------------------

_"Dammit! Is there even an exit in this place!?" _Zach asked himself. He was running in a zig-zag line to try and lose the mist. But it was mist, you can't lose it. He looked back to see if the mist was still back there. It wasn't. Zach slowed down to a walk. "This...is...getting annoying." He said between pants. All of a sudden, something in a white dress knocked him over from the side. "Dammit! Watch where...You're...Leafeon!?"

"Leafeon!" The Grass Type cheered happily. She was on the shoulder of a white Pokemon with green hair and red eyes.

"Thank Arceus I found you!" The Pokemon sighed thankfully in a feminine voice.

"Umm..Yeah, sure, what-DID YOU JUST TALK!?" Zach shouted in amazement.

"Now's not the time for questions! We have to leave!" The Pokemon grabbed Zach's arm and started running. Zach pulled back.

"Why should I trust you!?" He shouted. He didn't like to be forced to do something without a good reason.

"I know how to get out of here!"

"...That's good enough reason for me!" Zach said. He let the Pokemon lead him out. Zach made sure that he followed the Pokemon's steps carefully, as to not get lost again. Leafeon looked behind them to see that the mist was approaching fast!

"Leafeon!" She screamed.

"It's back?" The white dressed Pokemon questioned. "What are you-GAH!!!" She yelped in suprise when she looked behind her.

"Do you know how to fight!?" Zach asked the Pokemon.

"Yes, but that is a ghost! I'm a Psychic Type! Not a good matchup!" She said to him without looking back. "And no, Leafeon can't fight because it's also a Poison type!"

"Can ya read my mind or somethin'!?"

"Yes! I can!" The pokemon shouted back. Zach just glared angrily at her.

"Just fight it!" Zach tried convincing her. "You're a final stage Pokemon, it's a stage one! You can easily beat it!"

"Trust me, I can't!" Zach couldn't persuade her.

Zach then thought of something. "How 'bout you and Leafeon tag-team it!?"

"What's that mean?"

"A double battle!"

"Oh!...That might work!" The Pokemon said smiling. "You up for it Leafeon?"

"Leaf!" Leafeon nodded.

"Alright!" Zach shouted. "We stand our ground here and now!" He and the Pokemon skidded to a halt and Leafeon jumped off of the Pokemon's shoulder. The mist was about ten feet from them. "Wait for it..." Six feet. "Wait for it..." Three feet. "Wait..." One foot. "NOW!!!" Leafeon started whistling a peaceful tune. The Grass Whistle wasn't loud enough for the mist to fall asleep, but it wavered off course and somehow slammed into a tree. When the dust settled, you could see what was controling the purple mist. A simple Gastly was the cause of all this trouble. "Alright! Gardevoir, Psychic!"

"Sorry, I don't know that move." Gardevoir chuckled nervously. Zach anime-fell.

"You're kidding!?" He shouted. "Alright then...Magical Leaf!"

"Umm...I don't know that one either." Another anime-fall.

"WHAT DO YA KNOW!?"

"Confusion." She said in an apologetic tone. "I'm sorry."

"S'alright...Then use Confusion!" Gardevoir nodded and launched a small burst of psychic energy at the still dazed Gastly. The blast maneged to weaken it further. "Alright! Leafeon...Do something!" Zach had no idea what Leafeon's attacks were. She sighed and launched a series of razor-sharp leaves at the Gastly. Gastly was barely moving after that assult. "GO, GREAT BALL!!!" Zach threw the blue Pokeball at the Gas Pokemon. It was surrounded by a red light and then it dissapeared into the ball. Zach waited a few moments for the ball to stop shaking. When it finaly did, Zach walked over to the ball and picked it up. "Heh, one more down." He mumbled to himself. He turned around to face Leafeon and the talking Gardevoir. "Alright, how do we get outta here?"

"Just wait a sec." Gardevoir said with a smile. After a couple moments the creepy woods started to transform into a lush green field.

"What the hell!?" Zach shouted.

"ZACH!!! LEAFEON!!!" A girl's voice yelled.

"Leaf!?" Zach turned around, only to get fiercely hugged by the brunette in question.

"Oh Zach, I was soooo worried!" She was on the brink of crying.

"Leaf...Can't...Breathe..." Zach gasped for air.

"OH! Sorry!" Leaf quickly let go of him, only for Zach to get into another bear-hug. This time by Vespiquen and Combusken.

"I NEED TO BREATHE GUYS!!!"

"Good to see you're back Zach." Ben said walking over.

-----------------------

After all of their Pokemon were back inside their balls, the group started talking to Gardevoir. Zach was first up. "How'd our Pokemon get outside of the forest?"

"Oh, I just Teleported them out." She shrugged.

"...Then why didn't you teleport me out?" Zach asked with his eye twitching.

"Then the woods would still be here, silly!" She giggled.

"Wait a sec." Ben interupted. "So the forest was an illusion?"

"Yep!" Gardevoir grinned. "And it would still be here if Zach didn't catch the Gastly that was causing the illusion."

"How does that work?" Leaf asked. "And why did you need my Leafeon?"

"Leafeon could sense where Zach was by talking to the trees, so I didn't need to use my psychic powers."

"Okay then, what about my first question?"

"Oh! The Gastly was casting a kind of Hypnosis on anyone that came nearby." Gardevoir started to explain. "Anyone that got near would be under the hypnotic spell and belive that a forest was blocking their way. Very few people decide to go in. Even fewer find the exit."

"Okay then..." Zach said. "But answer me this...HOW CAN YOU FREAKIN' TALK!?"

Gardevoir hesitated. "Umm...I'm special?" Zach didn't buy it, as he was still looking at her with a questionable look. She sighed. "If I told you the truth, you wouldn't like me anymore." She looked down at the ground with a sad look in her eyes.

"You're a Pokemorph, aren't you?" Zach said with a blank face. She didn't look up or talk. Gardevoir just simply nodded.

"Zach! How'd you guess that!?" Leaf gasped. Ben also had a look of shock on his face.

Zach ignored them. "So what?"

Gardevoir's eyes snapped open and looked at Zach. "What'd you say!?"

Zach sighed. "I said "So what?" Who cares if you're a Morph? All that matters is you." Tears of joy started to form in Gardevoir's eyes.

"Y-y-you really me-mean that?" He hiccuped.

Zach sighed again. "Yes, I mea-" He was interupted by Gardevoir embracing him in a hug.

"YOU'RE S-SO KIND!!!" She wailed.

"What's with the hugs today?" Zach mumbled.

Leaf was getting red in the face from irritation. Ben looked at her with a confused face. "Uhh...You alright there Leaf?"

"I'm...Just...Peachy..." Leaf said through clenched teeth.

Gardevoir let go of Zach, but she was still crying happily. "I'm so happy, I could just hug you!"

"...You just did." Zach mumbled. "Hey Gardevoir, you have anywhere to go?" He asked.

"Uhh...No, not really." She said, wiping away the remaining tears.

"Then you're welcome to stay with us." Zach offered. "I'm going to the Gyms in Kanto so I can compete in the Pokemon Leauge."

"WOULD I!?" Gardevoir screamed like a fan girl. "I'D LOVE IT!!!"

"Great...Just great." Leaf mumbled.

"I'm just not going in a Pokeball, nor am I concidered any of your Pokemon." She said, still smiling.

"Deal."

-----------------------

A couple hours later, Zach and friends were in the Saffron Pokemon Center, as it was almost dark and their Pokemon needed rest. A Nurse Joy greeted them at the desk. "Hello there, what can I do for you tonight?"

Zach answered the question on behalf of the group. "We'd like our Pokemon recovered and a four bed room, please."

"Sure, but why four?" Joy asked while taking all of their Pokeballs.

"Gardevoir doen't like Pokeballs." Ben said while pointing at the Morph in question. Gardevoir just smiled weakly and waved.

"...Alright." Joy smiled and gave Zach a set of keys. "Enjoy your stay at the Saffron City Pokemon center!"

* * *

Next time on POKEMON: BLAZE OF GLORY : Zach's group has finaly reached Celadon City! An old rival shows his face again. The man with the Pikachu makes a comeback!!!

A/N: WHEW!!! This chapter took three days to make! You should see how many rough drafts I made! Review, even if it's one word. I'll take any type of review except flames!


	24. Vs Heracross!

Umm...I couldn't think of a better title for this chapter...STOP LAUGHING!!! I'm gonna be on a one week vacation starting tomorrow, so I won't be updating. I've also updated the bios profiles in my profile with theme songs...Yes, I'm very bored...Blame sanity.

Me: Today's guest is...GARDEVOIR!!!

Garde: Umm...Why me?

Me: You are the official mascot of this story!

Garde: ...Since when!?

Me: ...DISCLAIMER!!! NOW!!!

Garde: sigh FB123 doesn't own Pokemon. But he does own Ben, Zach, Flare, and a couple other people.

* * *

VS. HERACROSS!!!

Zach, Ben, Leaf, and their new partner a Pokemorph Gardevoir, were on Route 7. They could see Celadon City soon after they left Saffron. Zach was ahead of them, impatient to get to the city.

"Slow down Zach!" Leaf whined from about seven feet back. "I can't walk as fast as you!"

"Then run." Zach said loud enough for Leaf to hear in the back.

"NO!!! YOU SLOW DOWN!!!"

"YOU'RE USING MORE ENERGY BY YELLING THAN RUNNING!!!" Zach yelled back at the brunette.

The arguing contenued for a while. Gardevoir approached Ben. "They always like this?" She asked.

Ben sighed. "Yeah...You'll get used to it." An uneasy silence washed over them. (They tuned out the arguement.) Ben decided to get to know the new member of the group. "So...Do you mind if I ask you a question about your...Past?"

"Sure! I'm not secretive." Gardevoir smiled.

"Oh! 'Kay then...Were you originaly Human, or Pokemon?" The child prodegy asked the Pokemorph.

"Human."

"Oh, so you're a type two then...A Complete." Ben put a hand to his chin. "Those are the least common kind."

Gardevoir raised an eyebrow. "Complete?"

"The only part of you that's the same is your mind." He explained.

Gardevoir mouthed an "Oh."

"...So what was your real name?"

"...Hailey" She looked off to the side with a depressed emotion. "That's enough questions for now...Okay?"

"...All right Hailey." Ben grinned and picked up his pace to catch up with the still bickering Zach and Leaf. Hailey didn't seem to hear him.

"...WELL YOU'RE STUPID!!!"

"YOUR MOM IS STUPID!!!"

"...YOU'RE DEAD STRAFER!!!"

-------------------------------

At long last, our heroes reached Celadon City! Leaf was the most estatic one. "KYAAAA!!! DEPARTMENT STORE HERE I COME!!!" She ran off in a seemingly random direction.

"She never runs out of energy, does she?" Hailey sighed.

"Only when she needs it, she loses it." Zach said and walked off in another random direction.

Ben and Hailey were just standing at the gate. Ben spoke up. "So...Leaf went to the department store...And Zach probably went to the Gym...What now?" He looked up at Hailey. "Any suggestions?"

"...Hmm...I've never been to this city before..." She said, closing her eyes to think.

"How 'bout the Game Corner?" Ben suggested. "They've got slots and stuff."

"But isn't gambling illigal at your age?"

"Not at this casino! As long as you have an official training lisence, you can play the games there!" Ben said, getting more and more exited with each word. "Come on let's go!" He grabbed Hailey's arm and started pulling her to where he thought the Game Corner was.

"Shoulden't you ask for-" Hailey was cut off by a statement from Ben.

"We're in public, no talking, remember?"

Hailey nodded and spoke with her mind. _"Shouldn't you ask for directions?"_

"GAH!!! Who said that!?" Ben screeched to a halt.

_"I'm speaking to you using telepathy"_ The Morph explained.

"...That's...strange...But cool." Ben said and started walking at a normal pace, Hailey following behind him. "And trust me, I know where I'm going."

_"You sure? This is the second biggest city in Kanto. We could easily get lost."_ She thought-spoke.

"Don't worry...I know where I'm going."

_"...I have a bad feeling about this."_

-------------------------------

Zach was walking in the direction a sign pointed out. "The Gym must be around here somewhere..." He mumbled.

"GET OUTTA MY WAY, YOU IDIOT!!!" A white haired teen yelled at a cloaked man with a Pikachu on his shoulder. They were in front of the Gym, the teen just came out.

Zach sighed. "Great...Brendan is back." Zach was standing at a distance from the Gym, but close enough to hear the whole conversation.

"I want to see how your skills have improved." The man said calmly.

"...Do I know you?" Brendan aske cluelessly.

The man anime-fell. "We faught at Bill's place, remember!?"

"Hmm...Nope, don't recall a thing." Brendan said.

The man anime-fell again. "Just fight me!"

"Alright, my Pokemon barely got scrached in that Gym battle anyway." The teen said calmly. The man backed up enough for a decent sized battlefield.

"One of my Pokemon vs. all of yours." The man said.

"Peice of cake! GO, CHARMELEON!!!" He called out his starter.

The man's Pikachu was about to jump off his shoulder, but the man held him down with his hand. "Not today Pika-pal. I've got other Pokemon too."

Pikachu chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Pika." It seemed to apologise.

"Go, Heracross." The Singlehorn Pokemon was released from his spherical home.

"HA! A Bug Type! This'll be easy!" Brendan gloated. "Fire Fang!" Charmeleon rushed at Heracross with his mouth on fire.

"Counter." Heracross glowed with a white hue. When Charmeleon bit into Heracross' arm with a firy crunch, Heracross' horn began to glow even brighter than the rest of himself. He threw the Flame Pokemon off of him and rushed at the dazzed Fire Type with his horn. The attack hit dead on and Charmeleon was knocked out.

"GAH!!! RETURN!!!" Charmeleon was returned to his Pokeball. "...GO, STARAVIA!!!" The middle stage Starling Pokemon was sent out.

-------------------------------

"He has a Staravia now?" Zach thought out loud. "Great, just great."

-------------------------------

"WING ATTACK!!!" Staravia tried to hit Heracross with his glowing wings, but the Fighting/Bug Type easily dodged it.

"Rock Slide." Heracross grabbed a few chunks of earth and threw them at Staravia. Brendan hesitated and was about to tell his Staravia to dodge, but he was too late. The attack hit and The bird was knocked out.

"DAMMIT!!! RETURN!!!" Brendan shouted in anger. _"I have a feeling that this match is already over..."_

* * *

Next time on POKEMON: BLAZE OF GLORY : The battle between Brendan and the Cloaked Man contenues! Zach finds out that the Gym Leader is gone! What? Someone can battle in her place? 

A/N: Like I said at the top of the chapter, I'm going on vacation and I won't be updating for a while. I'M GOING TO HOLLYWOOD!!!...Review! Flees


	25. Maiden of the Garden!

Hey readers! I'm back from Hollywood with great ideas for the story!...And if you're wondering, no, I did not see any stars.

NOTE- I changed the preview for this chapter in the last chapter. I updated the profiles with quotes. I changed the theme songs in the profiles.

Me: Today's guest is...Hailey, the Gardevoir Pokemorph!

Hailey: AGAIN!? I was the guest last time!

Me: Yes, but I also said you were the mascot of the story!

Hailey:...Why me?

Me: DISCLAIMER!!!

Hailey:...I hate you.

Me: NOW!!!

Hailey: FB123 doesn't own Pokemon. He does own Zach, Ben, and anyone else that doesn't seem familiar...Can I go now?

Me: NEVAH!!!

Hailey: Damn author.

* * *

MAIDEN OF THE GARDEN!!!

The battle between Brendan and the cloaked man contenued. Brendan sent out his Flaaffy, but it was taken out with a Double Edge from the man's Heracross. Next was Brendan's Kirlia, but a Megahorn took care of that. Graveler was next, but a Brick Break knocked him out. And finaly, Poiliwhirl. "Aerial Ace!" Brendan ordered with the fear of losing stuck in his mind. Poliwhirl started running forward with his arm streched out to his side. A blade of condenced air was formed on his arm and he dissapeared.

"...Detect." The cloaked man said. Heracross nodded and closed his eyes. The Tadpole Pokemon reappeared above Heracross, air blade ready to strike. "Now!" Heracross opened his eyes and caught the blade with his hands right before he could get sliced. "Seismic Toss." Heracross moved out of the way of the, now stumbling, Poliwhirl and grabbed the Tadpole's arms from behind.

"Poliwhirl! Get out of there!" The white haired trainer called to his Pokemon. But the attack already started. The Singlehorn Pokemon jumped up extremely high, Poliwhirl still in his death-grip. They turned upsidedown in mid-air and started heading towards the ground at an amazing speed. Mere inches before they hit the ground, Heracross opened his wings, let go of Poliwhirl, and flew away from the ground. The Water Type crashed head first into the ground. Brendan knew when an attack knocked out a Pokemon, and that attack did it for sure. "...Return."

"Good job Heracross." The man returned his Pokemon while his Pikachu cheered happily from the man's shoulder.

"Pika Pika! Pikachu!" He hugged his trainer's head with his stubby arms.

The man patted his Pikachu on the head. "Heh, thanks pal." He walked over to a sulking Brendan. "Overcofidence leads to defeat. Remember that if we ever meet again." Brendan shot the man a look that could kill and started walking towards the Pokemon Center.

Zach, who was watching the whole battle, walked over to the man. "Why do you contenue to fight him?" The man didn't seem to notice his existence and walked into the nearby woods that surrounded most of Celadon City. "Nice talkin' to ya!" Zach called to the man sarcasticly.

-----------------------

Leaf squealed. "I love shopping!" She had about ten bags of clothes and jewlery in her hands. "Hmm...What next...MAKEUP STORE, HERE I COME!!!"

-----------------------

"Finaly!" Ben gasped for air. Him and Hailey searched every corner of the city and after who-knows-how-long, they found the Game Corner.

_"I'm never following your directions again!"_ Hailey telepathicly shouted at Ben.

-----------------------

"Yeesh. Waaaaaaaay to many flowers." Zach mumbled as he walked into the Celadon Gym. The inside looked like a giant greenhouse. He walked over to an elderly lady that was tending to the flowers. "Excuse me, have you seen the Gym Leader?"

The lady looked at him. "Hm? Oh! She's at the Pokemon Center. Her Pokemon were badly burned after the last match."

_"Brendan's Charmeleon"_ Zach thought.

"But," The old lady conenued. "we do have another person here that's qualified to have a Gym Battle."

"Really?"

"Yep! Just follow the yellow daisys untill you get to the blue roses, then turn right and keep on walking untill you reach the white daffodills. Then you turn left and keep on walking untill you reach the dandilyon garden. Hinata, Erika's neice, should be there and you can challenge her to a battle." The lady took a deep breath. "Whew! I don't remember the last time I talked so much."

Zach just looked at her cluelessly. "...Can you draw me a map or somethin'? I can't tell any flower from the next."

The lady sighed. "Then just wander around aimlessly untill you find her. She has a light purple jacket on."

"'Kay, thanks."

-----------------------

"WOO!!! JACKPOT!!!" Ben shouted while pumping his fists in the air.

_"That's the third time in a row!"_ Hailey just stared in awe at all the coins coming out of the small machine.

"Who cares! Only 1000 more coins to go untill I get the prize I want!" The blonde said as he put another coin into the slot machine. "..."

_"..."_

"...WOO!!! JACKPOT!!!" Hailey slapped her forhead.

-----------------------

"...I...Hate...Ah-ah-ACHOO!!!...Flowers" Zach sniffed. He's been wandering the garden for about ten minutes and his allergies he never knew he had were affecting.

"Hmmmm...hm hm hmm...hmhmhm." A voice hummed.

Zach looked around curiously. "What was..." He lost his train of thought when he started walking towards the voice. He peeked through a bush and saw a girl about his age watering some flowers.

She had a light purple hoodless jacket with a picture of the Rainbow Badge on it, navy blue pants, and simple beige sandles. Her blue-black hair reached to her knees. Her eyes were a soft cream color. She contenued to hum to herself.

_"WOW! She's hot!...Great...I'm starting to sound like Brendan"_ Zach thought. _"Wait, light purple jacket...Is she the Gym Leader?"_ He walked around the bush into the clearing with a bunch of yellow flowers surrounding it. "Excuse me." He said to the girl.

"EEP!" She shrieked and dropped the watering can. She turned around and faced Zach. "Wh-who are you!?"

"Sorry if I startled you." Zach rubbed the back of his head and blushed a little. "Are you...Hinata?"

She blushed a little when Zach said her name. "Y-yes."

Zach sighed "Guess I have no choice." He pointed a finger at her. "I challenge you to a Gym Battle!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Well?" Zach was getting impatient.

"I-I don't know." Hinata studdered. "I-I've never had and official m-m-match before." She started taping her index fingers together. "And what if I lose? I-I'm scared to even battle in the first place."

Zach mentally hit himself with a brick for sounding so demanding. "How 'bout this, I'll let you decide, you battle me and show that you're ready to take over the Gym when Erika retires. Or decline the challenge and show Erika that her neice is a coward." He mentally hit himself again. _"Dammit! That did NOT come out as planned."_

Hinata looked away from Zach at the flowers. "...I accept."

"Okay, you don't want to battle that's...Wha'd you say?" Zach was shocked. The girl that was afraid to battle changed her mind in about one minute."

"I accept!" She said with a lot more enthusiasm.

_"...Is she bipolar or something?"_

_

* * *

_

Next time on POKEMON: BLAZE OF GLORY : Zach and Hinata's match is on! Will Zach win this fight? What is that flute for?

A/N: Ahh, it feels good to write again. I'll give ya a cookie if you can find out where Hinata originally came from. YEP! She's not my character! REVIEW!!!


	26. Grass Attack!

Dragonite123: Welcome abord the Blaze of Glory express! Hope to see more from ya!

Randomman123: ...Did you HAVE to bring up the bus?

Hiper Kitty: Don't worry if ya don't know where I got Hinata from, it has no importance to my story. It's just a little cameo from my favorite anime series.

Dragonite and Randomman...YOU GET COOKIES!!! Hinata is from Naruto!...To heck with that! Everyone reading this story gets a cookie!...But I get cake!

Me: Don't worry Dragonite123...HAILEY IS BACK!!!

Hailey:...I hate you with a passion.

Me: DISCLAIMAH!!!

Hailey:...No.

Me: YOU HAVE NO CHOICE!!! DO THE BLARGING DISCLAIMER!!!

Hailey: You love to tourture me, don'cha? FB123 doesn't own Pokemon. He does own a few characters.

Me: And if you want to use any of my OCs in your story, PM me.

* * *

GRASS ATTACK!!!

Ben and Hailey were still sitting at the slot machine, Ben constantly getting jackpots. "WOO!!! 100 more Coins untill I can buy my prize!" The blond shouted.

_"Calm down, jeez."_ Hailey telepathicly sighed. _"What do you want anyway?"_ The Gardevoir Pokemorph asked.

"You'll see!" Ben said slyly.

-----------------------

Leaf walked into the Celadon Pokemon Center to wait for her friends. She had a bunch of shopping bags hanging from her arms, none of the items in the bags were relevant to the journey. "That red dress will look perfect on me!" She thought out loud. She grinned to herself untill the brunette saw a white haired teen sitting at a table with a can of soda in his hand. He was sitting in a slumped position, apparently tired or depressed. "Brendan? Is that you!?" She called to the white haired teen. Brendan turned slightly to look at Leaf, but turned back around and took a drink of his soda, like Leaf didn't exist. _"That's not like him."_ Leaf thought. She walked over to Brendan's table and sat down. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you care?" Brendan said through clenched teeth.He was pissed about something.

Leaf didn't like his attitude. "Because, although you're a pervert, you're still my friend." She huffed.

Brendan seemed to calm down a little. "Y'know that cloaked guy I battled in front of Ben's place?"

"Yeah?"

"I battled him again. And I was beat so badly, his only Pokemon he used barely got scratched." Brendan explained.

"Everyone loses once in a while." Leaf tried to comfort him. "Don't beat yourself up."

"But that's not the point!" Brendan snapped. "I battled him right after I beat Erika. My Pokemon weren't even tired! He used a Heracross! Most of my Pokemon should've beat it easily! All of them fainted in one or two hits!" Thankfully, no one heard this outburst, as it would have been quite embarassing. Suddenly, Brendan's backpack started opening and his Eevee came out.

"Hm? I thought you said all of your Pokemon fainted." Leaf asked, staring at the Evolution Pokemon.

"I didn't make Eevee fight." Brendan said as Eevee crawled over his shoulder and onto his lap. "She's only a baby. And I haven't caught her in a Pokeball yet, so she's not one of my "Official" Pokemon." He patted Eevee's head and smiled a bit. "Where's the rest of your group?"

Leaf wondered why he asked this question, but answered anyway. "I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure Zach's challenging the Gym Leader...And I have no idea where Ben and Hailey are."

"...Who's Hailey?"

"Hm? Oh right! You haven't met her yet, but if you stick around you might." Leaf said.

"..."

"..."

"...So...Is Hailey hot?"

"PERVERT!!!"

WHAM!

-----------------------

Zach was standing on one side of a grassy battlefeild while the temporary Gym Leader, Hinata, was standing at the other end. "I'm ready to go if you are!" Zach said.

"R-right!" Hinata studdered.

"I'll tell you what, I'll make it easyer by letting you go second." Zach felt a little pity for the beige eyed teen, after all, this was her first time being the official Gym Leader, even if it's only temporary.

"N-no. The rules state that the L-leader must go first. This will b-b-be a four on four double battle." She said hesitantly. She pulled out a emerald green flute with a Rainbow Badge symbol on the end of it.

Zach raised an eyebrow. _"What the hell?"_

Hinata played a harmonious tune that seemed way too peaceful for Zach. She stopped playing and put the flute back in her jacket pocket. She seemed a lot less stressed out. "I call that the "Minuet of Forest, not only does it calm me down, it calls out my Pokemon from hiding." And she was right, a Cherrim, a Lombre, a Tangela, and a Bellosom came out of the surrounding shrubbery and stood behind Hinata in a line. "Tangela and Lombre, go!" The two Pokemon ran out onto the field.

"...Go, Combusken and Beedrill!" Zach released the two Pokemon. "...Who's gonna judge the match?"

"I'll do it!" Said a woman's voice. A woman in her mid-twentys walked over to the side of the field. She was wearing a yellow kimono with blue Pokeball symbols all over it. Her short, blue-black, hair was held back by a red...headband-thing. (I COMPLETELY forgot what it was called.)

"Aunt Erika!?" Hinata said in shock. "I thought you were at the Pokemon Center!"

"I was, I gave my Pokemon to Joy and now I'm here." Erika said simply. "I want to see my neice battle for once. Don't worry about me watching." She smiled. "Just think of me as a simple ref."

"Can we start already?" Zach asked impatiently.

"Oh, right, BEGIN!!!"

"Tangela, Vine Whip on Beedrill! Lombre, Water Gun on Combusken!" Tangela shot on of his vines at Beedrill, which wrapped around one of his needles. Lombre then shot out a stream of water from his mouth, which Combusken dodged easily.

"Beedrill, bring Tangela up to you and use Poison Jab!" Beedrill pulled hard on the vine wrapped around his arm and brought Tangela up to him. The tip of his free needle started glowing purple and he jabbed Tangela in the...gut. (Does it have a gut?) Tangela was fainted right then and there.

"Tangela is unable to battle!" Erika shouted. "Sorry Hinata."

"Noo! Return!...Go, Bellosom!" The Flower Pokemon ran onto the field, eager to fight.

"Combusken, Thunder Punch on Lombre!" Combusken's claws started to charge with electrical energy and he ran straight for Lombre. But instread of getting hit, Lombre bent over, limbo style, and completely dodged the attack. "Whuh?"

"Water Pulse!" Lombre shot a ball of water in Combusken's face, and sent it flying into the wall. His eyes were swirls.

"Combusken is unable to battle!"

"Return...Go, Gastly!" Zach's newest Pokemon was sent out. The Gas Pokemon had a huge grin on his face.

"Bellosom, Petal Dance!" Bellosom started spinning like a ballerina and pink flower petals started appearing out of nowhere and flew at a high speed towards Gastly and Beedrill. Although Gastly dodged them easy, being as agile as he is, Beedrill wasn't so lucky. He was hit full force by the attack. He wasn't knocked out, but he was close to it.

"Gastly, Shadow sneak on Lombre! Poison Jab on Lombre too!" Gasly melted into his shadow and headed at a very fast speed towards Lombre, and when the shadow was close enough, Gastly popped out and ramed into the Jolly Pokemon, knocking it back a couple inches. Then Beedrill, with what little strength he had, flew towards Lombre and jabbed him with a poison soaked needle. Lombre collapsed on the ground.

"Lombre is unable to battle!"

"Oh no, I'm losing so badly...Go, Cherrim!" The Blossom Pokemon walked timidly onto the field. "Cherrim, Sunny Day!" The antenna on Cherrim's head shot a small orb of fire into the air, and it hung there, making it seem like it was very sunny. Cherrim started glowing and transformed into it's opened form, making it stronger and happy. And due to Cherrim's ability, Bellosom was glowing with extra power too. Bellosom contenued her Petal Dance assult and attacked Zach's Pokemon. The attack was now stronger and faster, and it knocked out Beedrill.

"Beedrill is unable to battle!" Erika called out. "Can you finish soon? This is boring."

Zach ignored her. "Go, Abra!"

* * *

Next time on POKEMON: BLAZE OF GLORY : The battle contenues! What does Ben want so badly at the game corner? Brendan challenges Leaf to a battle!

A/N:...I have no idea what to say 'cept that this chaper was a bit rushed and I'm sorry for that...and I had no idea what to call this chapter...REVIEW!!!


	27. Dark and Light Combined!

Randomman123: Leaf's mom is a Doctor...Doctors make A LOT of money.

Me: Sorry for the late update. I've been really busy.

Hailey: Liar. You've just been slacking off!

Me:...DO THE DISCLAIMER MY MINION!!!

Hailey:...One day you sonuva-

Me: NOW!!!

Hailey: FB123 doesn't own anything except the things he owns.

Me: And if you want to use my original characters, PM me for approval.

* * *

DARK AND LIGHT COMBINED!!!

The battle between Hinata and Zach was heating up, as they were both at their last two Pokemon. Hinata had her Bellosom and Cherrim, and Zach had his Gastly and Abra. "Gastly, Shadow Sneak on Cherrim!" Zach knew if Cherrim was still consious, both of Hinata's Pokemon would be powered up. "Abra, Confusion!" While Gastly dissapeared into his own shadow, Abra launched a small blast of psychic energy at Bellosom. The Flower Pokemon just sidestepped out of the way of the Confusion, but now, Bellosom was right in the way of Gastly's attack! "Now Gastly!" Gastly jumped out of his shadow and rammed into Bellosom.

"Bellosom! No!" Hinata cried out. Bellosom was down for the count.

"Bellosom is unable to battle!" Erika shouted from her spot on the side of the field.

Hinata called her Pokemon back. "...SOLARBEAM!!!" Cherrim shot out a blast of solar energy at Zach's two Pokemon, but they dodged it just in time.

Gastly started glowing a brilliant bright light. And Abra was too! "They're both...Evolving!" Zach exclaimed. After the light show was over, a Haunter and Kadabra were standing in place of Zach's two other Pokemon. "Awsome!"

"No way..." Hinata gasped. Erika was just staring confusedly at the sight.

"Shadow Ball, Haunter!" Instead of obeying Zach, Haunter dissapeared into the ground. "Umm...Haunter, What are you doing?" Zach asked out loud, hoping Haunter could hear him. Kadabra slapped himself in the forhead.

Haunter appeared behind Erika, tapped her shoulder and dissapeared again. Erika turned around to face the person who tapped her. "Yes. How may I-...Wha?" No one was there.

Haunter reappeared back on the battlefeild, he was laughing like a maniac. "...FOCUS HAUNTER!!!" Zach yelled at his Pokemon. "Shadow ball!" Haunter was still giggling a little when he shot the sphere of dark energy, which unfortunally, caused him to miss.

"...Umm...Is your Haunter alright?" Hinata asked caringly."

"...Yeah...I think so." Zach said while scratching his head.

"Oh, okay then...Solarbeam again Cherrim!" Cherrim launched another artificial sun powered blast at the two Pokemon. Althogh Haunter dodged it, Kadabra was hit dead-center. Thankfully, he didn't faint.

"...Haunter, start charging a Shadow Ball!" Haunter nodded and started charging a ball of dark energy between his floating hands. "Now Kadabra, shoot a Psybeam into that ball!" Kadabra obeyed and shot a pretty multi-colored beam into the sphere. The now-grey ball started to pulse with both positive and negetive energy. "Now, REALESE RAGNAROC!!!" Haunter shot the ball of twilight energy at Cherrim.

"Dodge it!" Hinata commanded. But the ball of energy was locked on and hit Cherrim, fainting it in one hit!

"Cherrim is unable to battle! The winner of this match is...What was your name again?" Erika announced.

"Zach. Zach Strafer!"

-----------------------------

Leaf and Brendan were waiting inside the Pokemon Center for Leaf's friends. "...Soooooooooo booooooorrrrrrrrreeeed." Leaf whined.

"..." Brendan was thinking deeply about something.

Leaf saw his unusual expression. "What is it?"

"Leaf...I think we should-"

"NO!!! I'm not dating you!" Leaf interrupted him.

"I wasn't going to say that." Brendan sighed. He stood up and brought out a Pokeball. "Leaf...I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE!!!"

* * *

Next time on POKEMON: BLAZE OF GLORY : The battle between Leaf and Brendan begins! What did Ben win at the game corner? Old faces return!

A/N: Sorry for no Ben and Hailey. I couldn't think of where to put them in this chapter I'm also sorry for the shortness. I had a bit of a mental block when making this chapter. I promise the next chapter will almost be twice as long!...REVIEW!!!


	28. Of Love and Pokemon Battles!

Me: I'm REALLY sorry for the late update. School started and I won't be able to update as much. And this chapter may not be as long as I promised, as school has made me forget things I didn't want to forget.

Hailey: He's telling the truth this time.

Me:...WHAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!

Hailey: FB123 doesn't own Pokemon. But he doesn own Zach, Ben, and a few others. Please PM him if you want to use his characters.

* * *

OF LOVE AND POKEMON BATTLES!!!

Brendan stood up and brought out a Pokeball. "Leaf...I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE!!!" The white haired trainer and Leaf were waiting for Leaf's freinds in the Celadon Pokemon Center when Brendan said this.

"WHAT!? Why!?" Leaf asked.

Brendan answered. "Two reasons. Number one: I'm bored." Leaf rolled her eyes. "Number two: I need to train to beat Koga."

"Fine." Leaf sighed. "But shouldn't you get your Pokemon from Joy first?"

Brendan realised that his Pokemon were in Joy's care because of his humiliating defeat against the hooded trainer. "Oh...Right...NURSE JOY!!! ARE MY POKEMON HEALED YET!?"

-----------------------

Ben and the Gardevoir Pokemorph, Hailey, were walking to the Center, with a Jet-Black Pokeball with a Golden button on it in Ben's hand. _"Why did you get that again?"_ Hailey said telepathicly to Ben. _"I mean, you could've gotten a Rare Candy or something! But why a Pokemon you won't use!?"_

Ben turned to his part-human friend. "Two reasons. One: I need it for reasearch." Ben explained. "Two: Zach said he's always wanted a Porygon."

-----------------------

"Hmm...I wonder what the others are doing?" Zach thought out loud as he walked to the Center. "...I wonder how Dylan is doing...I haven't talked to her since the S.S. Anne incident...And I still can't belive Hinata gave me her number."

-----------------------

Leaf and Brendan were standing outside the Center, about ten feet apart, so they could battle. "I only have four Pokemon, so it's a four on four double battle!" Leaf told Brendan.

"Sure, why not? Anything for you, my Flower." Brendan agreed/flirted. "GO, POLIWHIRL AND KIRLIA!!!"

"Please don't call me that. Go, Chikorita and Vespiquen!" Leaf called out her two Pokemon. "Vespiquen, Attack Order on Kirlia!"

"Light Screen!" Kirlia's eyes glowed blue and a barrier of light surrounded Brendan's two Pokemon. The red drones created from the attack order dissapeared when they hit the barrier. "Ice Punch, Poliwhirl!" The Tadpole Pokemon started running towards Chikorita with a fist encased in ice.

"Dodge it and use Petal Dance!" Chikorita barely dodged the punch and attacked Poliwhirl with a storm of pink leaves. The attack did more damage than expected and knocked out Poliwhirl in one hit!

"WHAT!?" Brendan cried out. He returned his Pokemon. "You are SO lucky you got a critical hit! Go, Charme-" Brendan was interrupted by a bright glow coming from Chikorita. "...You've GOT to be kidding me."

Chikorita grew a bit and the glowing stopped. Chikorita evolved into Bayleef! Leaf was speechless. "...A-A-A...AWSOME!!!" The newly evolved Pokemon was checking her new self out.

"Grrrh...GO, CHARMELEON!!!" Brendan sent out his starter Pokemon. "Flamethrower!" Charmeleon launched a stream of flame towards Bayleef. But Vespiquen moved in front of the blast and used Defence Order, but the attack broke through the barrier of drones and hit Vespiquen full force.

"NO!!!...Vespiquen return!" Leaf called back her Pokemon and was about to call her next untill she saw two figures approaching. "Ben, Hailey! There you are!" She greeted happily.

"Uhh...Hi and...Why are you battleing Brendan?" Ben asked, confused at the scene right in front of him.

"He wanted to pract-" Leaf was interrupted by an impatient Brendan.

"Less talking, more battling!" He demanded.

"Party pooper. Go, Clefairy!" The Fairy Pokemon was sent out and, as usual, was jumping up and down like a hyper little kid.

_"That guy is kind of a jerk." _Hailey thought to Ben.

"Swift, now!" Clefairy shot out a bunch of mini stars that homed onto Carmeleon and Kirlia. Charmeleon was barely effected by the attack, but Kirlia was knocked for a loop because of it's low defencive powers. "Bayleef, Body Slam Kirlia!" The Leaf Pokemon jumped into the air and slammed onto Kirlia, knocking it out.

"Gah! Return!...Go, Staravia!" The Starling Pokemon was called out onto the field. "Combo attack, FLAME TACKLE!!!" Staravia started to use Quick Attack, and somehow, Charmeleon covered Staravia in flames without hurting it. "ATTACK BAYLEEF!!!" Staravia was now a flaming missile heading straight for Bayleef!"

"Gah! Um-Um-Um...Metronome!" Clefairy waved her glowing fingers a second before a giant blast of ice hit Staravia. Not only did it stop the attack, it knocked it out as well! "Wh-...What was that!?"

"I can't BELIEVE this! That was Sheer Cold!...And it hit!" Brendan complained.

"Wow...That was lucky." Ben complimented from the sidelines. Hailey was clapping, as to show that she was thinking the same thing as Ben.

"Grrr...I can't lose...I won't lose! I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU!!!" Brendan's anger was at it's peak. "CHARMELEON, BLAST BURN!!!"

"WHAT!?" Ben, Leaf, and Hailey cried out.

"There's no way a Carmeleon could learn that!" Ben objected from the sidelines. But the proof was right in front of him. Charmeleon was glowing with an orange hue.

"NOW ATTACK!!!" Charmeleon unleahed a giant wave of fire that swept over the entire field...

-----------------------

"...Okay...What happened here?" Zach finaly reached the Center, only to find Leaf, her Pokemon, Brendan and his Charmeleon, Ben and Hailey, all black with burns from a fire.

Ben coughed. "Don't ask...Uggghhh..."

-----------------------

"Look, it's those twerps again." A blue haired man said while looking out a window on the second story of the Game Corner.

"WHAT!?" A red haired woman shrieked. "I thought they died on the S.S. Anne!"

"Apparently not, Jessie." A talking Meowth said bluntly.

"Then we are just gonna have to make sure they die...Bosses orders."

* * *

Next time on POKEMON: BLAZE OF GLORY : Brendan travels with the group to Saffron to see Zach's next Gym Battle! Team Rocket follows them! A mysterious assasin tries to take Leaf's life!

A/N: Again, I'm REALLY sorry for the long update. You might not see this story again for a couple of more weeks...I hate school.


	29. Bonus: Prophecy of the Eleven

The only excuse I have for such a late update is school.

Me: Welcome to my first bonus chapter! This is a chapter that has a little preview for what lies in store for Zach and friends!

Hailey: FB123 doesn't own anyone 'cept Zach, Ben and a few others. PM him if you want to use his characters.

* * *

THE PROPHECY OF THE ELEVEN!!!

_"The birds of fire, ice, and lightning. Red, Blue, and Green must join._

_The bird of the sky, and the beast of the sea. Gold and Silver must join._

_The hound of the north wind. Crystal must join._

_The giants of land, sea, and air. Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald must join._

_The beasts of time and space. Diamond and Pearl must join._

_When these eleven beast are together, with their human counterparts, the key to unlocking the god of the Pokemon will be unvield..."_

"...Hmmm...Draz, I need you in here!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Get the one called "Silver" for me! And if Team Neon get in the way...Kill as much as needed."

"Yes sir!"

"...Arceus...You will be mine!"

* * *

Since this is a bonus chapter, you should just read the prieview that was in the last chapter. 

A/N: No comment 'cept...REVIEW!!!


	30. The Mysterious Assasin

I. HATE. SCHOOL. That's the reason I've been late.

Me: and here's Hailey with the news!

Hailey: Today's brodcast was sponsered by FB123. Remember, if you want to use his characters, PM him. And for today's news, any mention of the character "Dylan" is property of Hiper Kitty. Also, FB edited the preview in the last chapter to fit what actually happens.

* * *

THE MYSTERIOUS ASSASIN!!!

Zach hung up the video phone. "Man...Dylan is slow." He chuckled. "Only one badge." He was waiting in the lobby of the Celadon Pokecenter. His and his friends Pokemon were being recovered...And so were his friends themselves. Zach heard a "Ding" noise and looked behind him. His friends were walking out of the recovery room, covered in bandages.

Leaf instantly forgot the pain of the burns when she saw Zach. "ZACHIE!!!" She squealed and started to chase him around the center.

"Why can't she do that to me?" Brendan whined.

"Because no one likes you." Ben grinned.

"Quiet squirt."

Hailey sighed. _"This is gonna be a LONG journey."_ The Garde-morph thought.

---------------------------

After getting their Pokemon back, they headded outside. "So...Brendan...What are ya gonna do now?" Ben asked.

The trainer in question thought for a moment. "What are you guys gonna do?"

"Saffron City. I need Sabrina's badge." Zach said.

"GREAT!!!" Brendan exclaimed happily. "I'll come with ya!"

"WHAT!?" All four of them exclaimed.

"Whaaaaat?" Brendan looked around innocently. "Can't a guy hang out with hi-DID YOU JUST TALK!?!?!" He shouted, pointing at Hailey.

"Umm...I can explain." Ben chuckled nervously.

---------------------------

After telling how they met Hailey and what she was, Zach let Brendan come along for the ride. "But ONLY untill I get my badge." Zach said. "Then you gotta get outta here."

Now they were at a resting spot on Route 7. Brendan and Hailey were putting away the picnicware they used to eat. The other three were at a nearby stream letting a few of their Pokemon get something to drink.

"So..." Brendan started a conversation with Hailey. "How did you end up getting lost in the fake forest?"

"Hm?" Hailey looked up from putting away the silverware. "Oh, well...One day I was just wandering a route, looking for food...And all of a sudden, WOSH!!! A forest appears out of nowhere!" She explained.

"Weird." Brendan said. A long silence appered between the two. He started another conversation. "When I first heard of ya, I thought you were some hot girl."

Hailey became red in the face. "WHAT'D YOU SAY!?!?!" She picked up a frying pan and threw it at Brendan's face.

BAM!!!

---------------------------

"Did'ja hear that?" Leaf looked in the direction of the resting spot.

"Hear what?" Ben asked. All of the Eeveelutions, Zach's new Porygon, and Leaf's Clefairy were still drinking out of the stream. Zach was closeby, keeping watch...Just in case.

"It souded like someone crying." Leaf said. "Oh well, it's prolly nothin'." All of a sudden, a earthquake shook the area. "Wh-wh-what's g-g-going on-n-n!?" She shook.

"I-i-i-i Dun-n-n-no!" Ben answered. "B-But it c-c-can't be g-o-o-od!"

Just then, a giant mechanical Wobbufett with a big red R on it's chest came out from the nearby woods...Then a familiar theme started to play.

_"Prepare for trouble!"_

_"Make it double!"_

_"To protect the world from devistation!"_

_"To unite all peoples within our nation!"_

_"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"_

_"To extend our reach to the stars above!"_

_"Jessie!"_

_"James!"_

_"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"_

_"Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"_

_"Meowth! That's right!"_

_"Wobbuffet!"_

_"Mr. Mime!"_

"...Oh dear Arceus, not them." Zach sighed.

Team Rocket popped up from the top of the Mech. Jessie spoke first. "I thought you three twerps were supposed to be dead!"

"News flash: No one died on the S.S. Anne!" Zach called to the trio.

"FORGET THIS!!!" Jessie screamed. "BACK IN THE ROBOFETT!!! PRONTO!!!" She yelled to her teammates.

"Yes sir!" James and Meowth saluted and jumped back in the mech.

"MAM!!!" Jessie corrected them and also went back in. The Mech's arm raised and started to come down to the ground.

"MOVE!!!" Zach yelled. Everyone did just that. The arm slammed into the ground where Porygon was just standing. Brendan and Hailey ran into the clearing.

"HOLY CRAP!!!!" Brendan shouted when he saw the mech. "WHAT'S THAT!?!?"

"Team Rocket!" Ben shouted to Bendan. "I think you've heard of them!"

"TEAM ROCKET!?!?" Brendan exclaimed and looked back at the mech. "YOU SANK THE S.S. ANNE!!! THERE WERE HOT GIRLS ON THAT SHIP, AND YOU ALMOST KILLED THEM!!! GO, CHARMELEON!!!" The said Pokemon came out of his Pokeball. "FLAMETHROWER!!!" Charmeleon shot a powerful stream of fire at the mech.

"Ah, ahahahah!" Jessie laughed. "Meowth, Mirror Coat!"

"Rightieo!" Meowth agreed and pressed a button on the contol panel.

The mech started glowing a light yellow. When the Flamethrower was just about to hit it, it changed direction and struck Charmeleon! And it was twice as powerful too! Charmeleon was KOed by his own attack. "GAH!!!" Brendan souted.

"If Special Attacks won't work," Ben started, " Maybe Phisical Attacks will! Leafeon, Leaf Blade!" Leafeon nodded and her head and tail leafs started glowing. She jumped in the air and started spinning. She's become a razor sharp wheel of leaves! She landed on the ground and sped off towards the mech.

"Couner, on!" Meowth pressed another button. The mech was now glowing bright blue.

As Leafeon approached, she was repelled by the Counter and was flung at Vaporeon. The force of the impact KOed them both.

"Ah, hahahah!" Jessie laughed again. "You can't beat this Robofett! I's indestuct-"

"FALSE SWIPE!!!" A voice yelled. A person in a forest green cloak came from above and, with an unknown object, sliced the mech in two!

"This is just like old times!" James said happily...Then realised something. "Wait...This is just like old times."

BOOOOOOOM!!!

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASING OF AGAAAAaaaaaaaiiiiiin..." Ding.

Everyone just looked in shock at the newcomer.

He was wearing a forest green cloak, brown leather gloves, black pants, and brown boots. He had a intense expression on his face. He had one green eye and one yellow eye. He had long, straight, silver hair that went down to his knees. Something was bulging out of his gloves on his wrists. They looked like mini versions of Scyther's arms!

"...Cooooooooollllll." Ben said, at a loss for words.

"THANK YOU!!!" Brendan shouted and started running to the man. "YOU'RE MY HE-"

WHAM!

When Brendan got close to the man, the man punched him the the face! Brendan was now lying on the ground in pain.

"WHA'D YA DO THAT FOR!?!?" Zach shouted at the man.

The man made no responce. He started walking towards Leaf.

Leaf started backing up in fear. "Wh-what do y-you want?"

"I was paid..." The man started to say. Zach started to sprint towards where Leaf was. "...TO KILL YOU!!!" He raised his arm scythe and swung it at Leaf's neck.

"KYAAAAAA!!!

* * *

Next time on POKEMON: BLAZE OF GLORY : ...You'll see.

A/N: Wow...Talk about a cliffie. READ AND REVIEW!!!


	31. Zach's Relentless Assault

Heheh, glad to see that my last chapter was so well liked. 

Me: Okay, Hailey is beating up some Gardevoir haters on another site, so today's guest is...ME!!!

Me: Thank you for letting me come here today!

Me: You're welcome! NOW DISCLAIM!!!

Me: Me doesn't own Pokemon. Me does own Zach, Ben, and any other originals you may find.

* * *

ZACH'S RELENTLESS ASSULT!!!

"I was paid..." The man started to say. Zach started to sprint towards where Leaf was. "...TO KILL YOU!!!" He raised his arm scythe and swung it at Leaf's neck.

"KYAAAAAA!!!"

CLANG!

The man's scythe-arm was inches away from Leaf's neck. It was stopped by Zach's hand! "WHAT!?" The man shouted.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!!" Zach yelled at the man and punched him in the gut...HARD.

"GWAH!!!" The man was sent flying about 12 feet. He wearily stood up. He coughed up a bit of blood. "Wha!?...H-Wh-WHAT THE HELL ARE YA!?!?"

Zach walked over to the man and grabbed his shirt. He lifted the man above his head with incredible strength. "If you EVER try that again, I'll ki-KWAH!!!"

The man kicked Zach in the chin. Zach dropped him and the man swung down with his scythe-arm on Zach's head. Zach lifted up his arm and blocked the blade. "WHAT!?!? THAT SHOULD'VE GONE STRAIGHT THROUGH!!!" The man shouted.

Zach's eyes flashed siver and he grabbed the man's arm. He flung the man over his shoulder towards the woods. "I'm not a normal human being." Zach smirked a little. His grin grew wider when the man stood up.

"Y-you little bastard." The man coughed up more blood. His knees looked like they would buckle any second. "I'll remember th-"

"No..." Zach said. "You won't remember this...BECAUSE YOU WON'T LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO REMEMBER!!!" He roared.

Zach friends were watching in shock at the sudden killer-instinct that came into Zach. "Wh-what's gotten into him?" Hailey asked to no one in perticular.

"..." Leaf could only watch in horror at the scene playing out in front of her.

Zach's arm started glowing yellow. "Now...IT'S TIME TO GO BYE BYE!!!" He grinned maniacly. He dashed quickly over to the assasin and punched him in the chest. An explosion occured and the assasin was sent flying into a tree. The tree broke from the impact and fell backwards. The assasin could barely stand.

"Okay! Okay. I'll leave! Just...Just don't kill me!" He started to run through the woods, but tripped on a root and fell.

"No..." Zach said. He walked over to the assasin and kicked him in the ribs. "You tried to kill my friend...NOW YOU SHALL PAY!!!" An orb of energy formed in Zach's hand and he threw it at the assasin, who was watching in horror.

---------------------

BOOOM!!!!

An explosion could be seen in the woods. Zach's friends saw a few trees fly into the air. "Oh my..." Ben's eye's were wide in shock and fear.

"OHMYGOD!!!!" Brendan shouted and started to run away. Zach's Porygon followed.

"...Th-that can't be Zach." Tears started to form in Leaf's eyes. "Th-that's some s-sort of monster!"

After the dust from the explosion settled, sirens could be heard in the distance. "I-it's the police." Hailey stated, still in shock. "They must've seen the explosion."

"Guys..." Leaf said, tears still in her eyes. "If they ask what happened...Please don't mention Zach."

Ben stood there for a second. "Sure thing Leaf." He agreed nicely. He then sighed. "Good thing Zach left his Pokemon at the camp site."

---------------------

"Sir! Agent Metallix's signal has gone dead!"

"Hm? Okay then."

"Look at this last screenshot before the signal was destroyed!"

"Hm?...So...This kid took out our best agent?...Find him and bring him to me."

* * *

Next time on POKEMON: BLAZE OF GLORY : The final chapter! Secrets will be revealed, and questions will be asked! 

A/N: Holy. Freakin. Crap...THAT WAS EPIC!!! Review please!


	32. End of a Journey Start of an Adventure!

Me: I. AM. ALIIIIIVE!!! NO WAY AM I LETTING THIS ARTWORK OF A STORY DIE!!! My computer busted up and I hade to write this WHOLE thing on the Wii.

Hailey: And he's been busy playing games.

Me: Shaddap.

Hailey: FB doesn't own anything except the OCs.

ATTENTION: I changed the preview for this chapter.

* * *

**THE END OF A JOURNEY...THE START OF AN ADVENTURE!!!**

Leaf, Ben, and Hailey were in the Saffron City Police Department for questioning about the explosion in the forest. Ben made up a story about how it was just Team Rocket's machine exploding. But the reality was, their friend created a giant blast that killed an assasin.

"...And that's what happened officer." The young genius finished explaining to Officer Jenny.

"I see..." The blue haired officer said with a hint of doubt. She then pulled out a pic of a black haired teen about to blow up an assasin with an orb of energy. "A passerby in the forest took this picture. Everything you just told be was a load of crap."

Leaf then burst into tears. "Oh, dear Arceus why!?" She sobbed. "Why did you do that Zach!? Wh-" The reast was muffled by her head burying into her hands in sadness.

Hailey put her green arm around Leaf to comfort her. _"Leaf, we're all saddened by this. But if we all start breaking down, we won't get any better." _The Gardevoir told Leaf telepathicly.

Ben looked at Jenny with a look of annoyence and sadness. "Looks like we've got some explaining to do." He sighed.

-----------------------

A black haired teen was sitting on the ground in a forest area, looking at the hands that killed a living thing. "I...I can't belive that..." He mumbled. "I promised Mom...MYSELF, that I wouldn't let Registeel take over me through anger..." He slammed his fist into a tree. "DAMMIT!!!" She shouted. "WHY CAN'T I HAVE A NORMAL LIFE!?!?" He wearily stood up. "I..I can't face my friends..." He recalled the look on Leaf's face. It was an expression of sheer horror. "And...I can't go back to civilization." He remembered a man taking a picture of him right before the blast. Zach started to walk forwards. "I probably can't even stay here. Trainers pass here on a daily basis." He looked at his belt where his Pokeballs usualy were. "I don't have any of my Pokemon." Zach said painfully. "I'm all alone."

"Brendan...Mom...Ben...Hailey...My Pokemon...Leaf...I'm sorry..." Zach pulled out his Pokedex. "But Zach doesn't exist anymore." He threw the dex into a tree trunk. The device shattered to pieces. "The world will never remember the abomination known as Zach. My name is Halse now. And my journey ends...And my adventure begins."

**THE END**

Look for the next book in the series!

Pokemon: All I Knew

* * *

A/N: Okay, Zach may have gone a bit overboard, but hey, that's his personality. And yes, this is the last chapter in ths story. But look out for the next one soon!


End file.
